The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven: Route 1 Unlimited Blade Works
by Flipkicks
Summary: It's been a year since Ichigo defeated the Quincy and now he is focusing on getting thinks back to normal as he is a new college student at Fuyuki City with Tatsuki and Orihime but what he doesn't know is that there is another war he is about to face what they call 'The Holy Grail Wars'. Now on permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new story crossover with Bleach and Fate/Stay Night called The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven, set 2 years after the 1,000 year Blood War Quincy in the manga and will follow Ichigo now in College in Fuyuki City. He'll keep most of his new powers as a Shinigami and Quincy powers. **

**Some of the original cast from Bleach and Fate/Stay night will make an appearance in the story such as Rin and Saber as the one of the main heroines of the story. It'll be based on the Fate ,Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

A new life.

Karakura Town; Ichigo's POV

It's been 2 years since that war against the Quincies in the Soul Society. Almost everyone from the Gotei 13 were dead: The first Squad captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was the first casualty of the start of the war along with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, then Retsu Unohana, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. We managed to win the war with me killing the man who started the war.

The only reason why I won the fight was because of my blood as a Quincy, my powers helped me survived against Ywarch attacks but it left me severely injured in the process but my true fight was against my friend Uryu Ishida, my distant cousin due to my blood. Facing Uryu would be my last fight as a Substitute Soul Reaper for the Society as I got a chance to be one of the new Captains for any squad of my choice.I decline the offer as I wanted to be a normal person with powers intact and be around my friends. After my fight against Uryu, I decided to 'retire' my duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper and focus being a 'normal' student of Karakura Town.

I don't know if I killed Uryu during our last fight. I fought him in my new Bankai form*, He had the upper hand throughout the fight but my will to survive is the reason I am left standing. Uryu would be considered K.I.A. or M.I.A. as his body wasn't there but his blood was present from the fight. Once I used my Getsuga Tensho on Uyru, I was using my rage to fuel my power and I believe that is the reason I killed him.

Once everything was settled, I graduated from my high school with honors along with my friends. Everyone that still has their Spiritual Pressure, we all decided to keep in touch with one another, Chad went back to Mexico to rediscover his roots as past Mexican, Keigo and Mizuiro went to Kyoto for College while Tatsuki, Orihime and myself decided to enroll into a College by Fuyuki City, a town about the same size as Karakura town but it's separating the town into 2 sections with a river flowing down in the middle.

While a part of me wanted both of them to go out into the world, I feel that I couldn't let both my best friend that I grew up with or someone like Orihime who I didn't want to leave alone unprotected. Throughout my fight against the Arrancar like Grimmjow, Orihime was someone I didn't want to leave alone where she'll be bullied and harassed by sexual perverts in Japan.

"Ichi-nii!" I turn around to see one of my younger sisters with a scowl on her face like mine. "Are you almost done?" Karin looks real piss at me for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. Why?" I look at her face and can tell what she's trying to tell me, "Oh I see." I kneel to her at an even height, "Don't worry I'll make sure to come visit and call when I can. Your big brother isn't going to be that far, Karin." I hug my sister as she grew about 5'0 as did Yuzu. Karin hugs back and I felt some tears coming out of her, which is a rare occasion since Karin had suppress her emotions after the death of their mother.

Normal POV

"Make sure you do Ichi-nii." Karin cried a bit more as she wouldn't have her big brother around the house anymore. Ichigo heard a couple of footsteps coming towards them and it was his other sister and their dad.

"You ready Ichigo?" His father asks him.

"Yeah," Ichigo let's go of Karin as Yuzu rushes at him, hugging him in the process.

"Onii-chan!" She also begins to cry like her sister, "Promise us that you'll come back!" she repeated the same words as Karin a few moments ago.

Ichigo places his left hand on her head, "Don't worry Yuzu, I promised Karin that I'll come visit when I can and call you guys. I'm always here for you guys." Ichigo assured to his little sisters and hugs both of them, "I'll always be with you no matter where I am in the world. You can always count on your brother when you need help."

Isshin smiles to see his oldest son growing up into a fine young man and walks up towards his children, "I'm glad to see you finally growing up my boy." Isshin smiles a bit.

"Well, after what happened 2 years ago; I had to grow up. I saw some of my friends die after fighting some of the Quncies." Ichigo replies to his father.

"I see." Isshin murmurs and looks back at his son, "Why don't you take this?" He tosses Ichigo his familiar badge. "You don't know if something might happen."

Ichigo smiles a bit and remembers his time as a Substitute Soul Reaper, "You think something might happen in Fuyuki City?" He questions his father and he shrugs.

"To be honest Ichigo, I have no clue but you can never be ready if something does happen." Yuzu and Karin knew what they were talking about as Isshin and Ichigo told them about everything; Isshin is a pure Soul from the Soul Society and their mother was a Quincy; making the children hybrids of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. Ichigo was the only one to unlock his powers as a Quincy while only Yuzu and Karin can only sense spirits. "Anyway, grab your stuff. We're gonna drop you off at the train station." He nods and goes up to his room one last time and grabs his bag.

Within 15 minutes by walking, Ichigo and his father made it to the train station. "This is it Ichigo, your dad's not going to be around." Isshin said with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," He looks at the ground, "After helping me out through the past 2 years after the war, I want to say; Thanks dad." Ichigo looks at his father and soon the two hugged each other as Ichigo would no longer will be living in Karakura town anymore.

"Normally you would beat me up if I did something stupid but I'm glad some of the 'lessons' I've taught you made you into a fine young man. Your mother would have been proud to call you as her son." Ichigo held back his tears since he didn't want to show his emotions to his dad, "Remember that you can always come home. The girls would be sadden if you don't come around to visit them."

"Thanks...dad." Ichigo said quietly as Isshin sees two familiar figures coming towards them.

"No problem, Ichigo." He lets go of him and places his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "Remember to have that badge on you. Urahara-san did something to it. Good Luck, Ichigo." Isshin soon leaves his son as both Tatsuki and Orihime came up to him.

"Seems your here early Ichigo." Tatsuki said to the Reaper.

"Well...the train was about to come around this time. I had to say good bye to my sisters couple minutes ago." Ichigo commented back at his best friend.

"Well it was sweet of Isshin-san to walk with you to the train station." Orihime said with a half smile. "I'm sure Yuzu and Karin would had come with you."

"Yeah." Is all Ichigo said as they can hear the train approaching them. "Well, this is our new life at a new town." Soon the trio entered the train and sat by each other.

'Can't believe that I'm in College now. My new life in Fuyuki City and a new world of sorts that I'm going to live with Tatsuki and Orihime. Hope nothing bad comes our way.' Ichigo looks at the window behind him and sees his hometown one last time.

* * *

**And that ends the short chapter for the beginning of Ichigo's new life in Fuyuki City. **

**Ichigo will be one of the main magus of the 5th Holy Grail Wars. This story is an A.U. world so there will be parts from the Fate series and from Bleach. I do not know if I'll be adding Shirou Emiya as of yet into this story but I'll be thinking on ideas.**

**Some parts of each of the routes will be in the story for those of you wondering. I plan on making this either a Ichihime fanfic or go with a Ichigo/Harem fanfic as I have yet to decide.**

**Hope to hear what you guys think so far and what you guys want to see or what should be add and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for checking out this story. And with everyone's choice, it will be a harem fanfic but I'll make sure to keep minimum of 5 girls (I think) .**

**At Zanka no Tachi 31: **Ichigo is 5'11 in the story like his canon self and he felt a bit awkward for some reason.

**At Senvisal: **I wanted to write other stories since I'm waiting for one of my other stories to die down a bit with a lot of views for the story with 5 chapters. Thank you for checking out the story. Ichigo won't have the Devil Bringer like in my previous stories as I'm being true to his actual self rather than change a specific part of him. Ichigo's powers will be tone down so he won't be OP. His servant will be summon by a magic circle on the floor.

**At Sinclar (Guest) **I'll be thinking on the romance later and focus more on the story. I never thought of a angst route where his servant is Avenger: Mordred or anything like that.

**At Zero (Guest) **Ichigo's servent is actually a female and there will be a new servant under the "Avenger" class with a new mage from the Fate/series. (Spoilers!)

Also want to say thank you to Erdrick117, ZeroDragonFlame, and the TheFallenGeneral for their reviews as well.

The participants of the 5th Holy Grail War

Ichigo and Revealing in next chapter  
Shirou and Saber  
Rin and Archer  
Sakura and Rider  
Illya and Berserker  
Shinji and Gilgamesh  
Zouken and True Assassin  
Souichirou Kuzuki and Caster and Assassin  
Kotomine and Lancer

Ichigo and Shirou will be in the 2 routes Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel and they each will alternate roles in the story.

I do not own either of the series.

* * *

Dream

As the trio was riding on the train to Fuyuki City, Ichigo decided to take a nap while resting his head on the palm of his left hand. Tatsuki and Orihime were having their idle chat on living on a new city and their new lives as College students.

"So do you think that Ichigo will finally stop scowling all the time?" Orihime whispers to her friend.

Tatsuki only shrugs, "Don't know but there is one thing that I want to know Orihime," The auburn teen looks at her best friend with a confuse look on her, "When are you ever going to confess your feelings to Ichigo?" Orihime's face began to turn red.

"I-I-I..." Orihime stuttered her words while she tries to keep calm but she doesn't. She would try to find the right words to say but couldn't as Tatsuki started laughing unintentionally. "Tatsuki!"

"HAHAHA! I'm sorry Orihime but you should try to tell him though." Tatsuki says as she would go back to teasing her best friend. While the two women were having their 'chat' Ichigo was dead asleep now. The girls didn't even realize he was knocked out when they heard his light snoring, but unknown to them; a sigil started to manifest itself on Ichigo's right hand, a winged-themed sigil (Check out fate prototype Dominion).

In his sleep, he envisioned what appears to be a set around in France with a vague image of a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyes with a knight appearance. She looks about in her mid-teens probably 17 or 18.

_'What the hell?' Ichigo said in his head as he began walking in the streets of France, with the blonde hair knight showing him the way._

_"This way!" She says and drags the young man into a nearby alleyway._

_'Where are we going?' Ichigo asks the blonde haired knight but she didn't answer as the two continue on running, 'Can't you at least tell me what's going on here?' Ichigo said in an irritated voice._

_"Not yet, Arno." She whispers to him as Ichigo looks at her like she's crazy or something._

_'Hey my name isn't Arno. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I am not this Arno person you are referring to.' Ichigo stated to her and sees a familiar essence with her sword._

_"In case you can't remember where we're suppose to meet later, this image will be around town with an arrow pointing in the next direction. Please follow them." The blonde pleaded to him._

_'How am I suppose to meet you when I have no idea where I'm suppose to go!' Ichigo yells as he falls back into his sleep and reawaken in his body._

"About time you woke up." Ichigo rubs his eyes and sees Tatsuki and Orihime with their backpacks on, "You been asleep for the past 2 hours Ichigo, come on. We're suppose to head to the college campus." Ichigo rolls his eyes and didn't want to argue.

"Yeah yeah." He gets up from his seat and grabs his belongings. Once exiting the train, the three college students began exploring the town of Fuyuki. Pretty similar to Karakura town but the town is relatively bigger due to a river flowing in the middle of the town.

"Man...I didn't think the town was this big." Ichigo scratches the back of his head, "By the way, where's the college we're suppose to be at?" He asks the two women next to him.

Both of the girls shrug as the three college students are completely lost in a new city. Ichigo sighs in annoyance as this would be a major task to find their college and also to find their apartment that they were sharing and no Ichigo had so saying in the matter with the girls with him.

"I thought that you brought a map?" Ichigo pinches the bridge in his nose as the girls shrug.

"We thought you brought it Ichigo." Tatsuki places her hands on her hips, "Wasn't it your job to bring the map baka?"

"Alright I get the idea, no need to keep acting like an ass." Tatsuki hits Ichigo on the back of his head, making a huge bump on his head appear.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asks her friend and her high school crush.

"Yeah, I'm good." He rubs the bump on his head while staring at the spiky haired woman next to him, "I'll get you back for this." Both of the bump heads against each other.

"Bring it Ichigo!" Orihime sweat drops at the two as they would continue with their bickering. They continue on walking and bickering but unknown to them, a teenage girl with long and wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She continues on looking at the three college students but most importantly Ichigo because of his high Spiritual Pressure, she would had most like presume that Ichigo is a high skilled mage but she has no idea on who or what he is.

'Could he be a magus? If he is...I have to take him out.' The teen thought as she would continue on observing the former Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends, making her very anxious about them due to feeling their spiritual pressure, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. 'Are his friends magus too? This could be very bad if I make an enemy out of them. While the girls are hiding their magic very well, I can still feel their powers but that orange haired fellow is something else. Only time will tell once the Holy Grail Wars starts.' She continues to think and leaves them alone without even trying to face them.

As the teen left them, Ichigo on the other hand felt her presence when she was observing them. While Ichigo can't hide his spiritual pressure that well, he can still feel other presence around him. While he may not looked back to see who she was, he can tell that she is a skilled fighter based on her reiatsu. The girls didn't notice it but over the past 2 years, Ichigo still trains his senses and spiritual awareness with Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi when he has time.

'Another Soul Reaper? I thought that almost everyone in the Soul Society died?' Ichigo had so many questions that needed to be answered but that have to wait as he had to catch up to the girls and find their way to their new home for the year. 'This is going to be hell soon and I know something bad will happen.'

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys sorry for making the chapters short but it's a introduction chapters and I know you guys want it to be longer and I will be trying my best to make the chapters a bit longer.**

**Who has the main idea on Ichigo's servant and a character with a new "Avenger"?**

**Ichigo will no longer have his badge that will allow him to leave his real body for his soul body but will have a badge that will allow him to manifest his Zanpakuto's that was created by Urahara himself.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for checking out the story and reviewing the story with all of your support and ideas and yes, Ichigo's main servant is Joan of Arc of the Ruler class. For those of you who don't know what the Ruler class is; Ruler is a special class of servant during the Greater Holy Grail Wars that takes place in a alternative world in the Fate series. The Ruler class acts as the mediator like the church but the servant has no desire in battle to get the grail but act under the orders of the Grail.**

**With the story taking more on the original stories than Fate/Apocrypha, I wanted to insert her class and give Ichigo a different servant.**

**Reviews:**

**At Guest (1): **Ichigo won't have the avenger class that you mention from Semiramis or Tamamo-no-mae.

**At ZeroDragonFlame: **Yes, Ruler is his Servant.

**At Flamminghobo21: **Thank you for checking out the story and sorry if I made it short but I wanted to make it a small introduction and hope to make the chapters longer than the first 2 chapters. Thank you on some suggestions of the girls who could be in his 5 girl harem. Tatsuki will be a important character later in the story, Ichigo's power will be more powerful than a captain.

**At shikyoseinen: **Can you tell me how am I fulfilling some fantasy of my dreams when I'm writing the harem idea based on my ideas on my own crossover story with Bleach and Fate? Sorry but review some other story than mine.

**At Edboy4926: **I have no idea yet about adding Kenpachi and have him duel against Berserker.

**At Zedicus101: **Ichigo isn't completely nerfed but he will be stronger than a captain in the Soul Society. I'll be thinking on the archetypes you mention on the girls for the harem.

**At Ultimate-Zelda-Fan: **Yes Ichigo is getting Joan of Arc as his servant and there will be chaos.

Those of you who are wondering about this new Avenger servant, he'll appear later in the story when all of the mages are introduce. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I do not own neither series.

* * *

Fate

After a couple of hours extra of exploring the town of Fuyuki, the trio finally found the college. A pretty small in comparison to the university in Japan with Mizuiro and Keigo telling them how big the university was (Think of a community type college). While it may have a small appearance, it was ranked top 10 in the country for it number of students passing their courses with high honors.

"So where are we suppose to enter our dorm room?" Ichigo asks the girls.

"I think the dorms are right there." Tatsuki pointed to the far left building across the main campus. "Doesn't to be big of a dorm." Tatsuki added.

"Maybe it might have different rooms regarding our gender." Orihime chirp in.

"Possibly, but we'll have to see for ourselves." The girls nod and they all head to that dorm but unknown to them, they were being followed by the same teen that saw Ichigo a few hours ago. Her curiosity grew unexpectedly high, she never felt this incredible power coming from Ichigo. She wonders if he was a very powerful mage that has studied for years in magic.

'So he's a college student and a powerful magus, I'll have to keep an eye out on him.' Soon she walks away from the college entrance and disappears without anyone looking.

College dorm; Ichigo's room.

The trio managed to find the correct dorm that Tatsuki pointed out earlier. The male's dorm are on the first and second floor while the women's dorms were on the third and fourth floor and it was the Freshmen's building as the other dorms are the Sophomores to Seniors. Ichigo enters his room where it was pretty much the same back at his room back at Karakura town.

'Didn't think it'll be the same as my room.' he mutters in his head and places his stuff on the bed. Unzipping his clothes from his bag and places them in the drawers, Ichigo finds his new badge Urahara made for him. Ichigo occasionally get flashbacks of the fighting against his fellow Quincy, something he wants to forget after seeing some of his friends of the Gotei 13. He's been suffering from post traumatic stress disorder for the past 2 years, he'll stay up late at night trying not to see the reoccurring nightmares of the 1,000 year blood war.

_Die Ichigo Kurosaki!_

Ichigo tosses his badge onto his bed and began breathing heavily. 'Damnit, why can't I forget that damn nightmare?' he shakes his head and heads into the bathroom to wash his face. He keeps on getting the flashbacks of the fight against Ywarch and the other members of his army. 'Guess I'm still not used to living like a normal person yet. Better check on the girls.' He sighs and whips off the water from his face with a towel from the racket and heads up stairs to the girls floor.

Once there and knocking on the door number 45, he can hear some footsteps coming towards the door. Hearing the door unlock, the person that opened the door was none other than Orihime.

"Glad you stopped by to check out our dorm Kurosaki-kun." The auburn young adult greeted her crush with a smile.

"You guys wanted me to come by to catch out your room." Ichigo enters the room where it was pretty large for a standard 2 bedroom dorm. Everything was standard with a living room with a flat screen TV, a small bathroom, 2 bed rooms and an average kitchen. He can imagine what Orihime is going to cook with her distasteful appetite much to Tatsuki's concern.

"We've looked over the schedule for our classes and we're lucky that it starts tomorrow. Hopefully things aren't that bad." Orihime said as Tatsuki came out of the room with a tank top and black pajama pants.

"Glad you came by, there was something that came for you. Still wonder why it came to our dorm." Ichigo looks at Tatsuki very confuse, she hands him a box with his name on it.

'The hell?' Ichigo thought as he shakes the box where he heard a little rattle. Ripping the tap off of the box, Ichigo takes out a small black where he has a black pendant with blue inscriptions inside the pendant. 'I don't recall anyone in my family owning this or ever ordering one of these before.' Ichigo looks at the pendant and continues to examine the fine piece of jewelry.

"Did you order it Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks him.

"Don't recall ordering one or my family ever getting or ordering one." He replies back to the 2nd strongest female in Tokyo. "I don't think that the girls would order this but maybe Yuzu but I doubt it." Ichigo places the pendant around his neck and hides it underneath his shirt.

"Did you look to see who gave your it? There should be an address." Orihime pointed out and Ichigo looks at the address but there wasn't an address on the box.

"This is bizarre. I guess someone must be stalking me or something." Ichigo mutters to himself.

"I wonder who would stalk a 5 foot 11 guy spiky orange haired college student." Tatsuki also mutters to herself but out loud to cause Ichigo to scowl at her.

"Well...I'm gonna call it a day. Later." Ichigo then leaves the girls alone and heads to his room downstairs, making them wonder why he's tired for some reason.

"You think it's because of his lack of sleep because of the Bloody war against the Quincy's. He saw most of his friends he made before the war die including Uryu." Orihime knew that Ichigo killed Uryu because she saw it in person. That was the only time she had saw Ichigo shed a tear and hear Uryu's final words.

_The punishment for what have you've done shall be this...you will live on, always bearing the title as the last Quincy's on Earth. You will no longer live a normal life as you've face trials that wish you were dead. You'll no longer life your life as Ichigo Kurosaki. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world, for all of eternity _

_"I accept the terms of that contract." Ichigo said calm and coldly as he sheds tears of his former friend and ally. He pulls out Tensa Zangetsu from his stomach and walks away with Uryu's bloody handprint on his right cheek. "Hime, come on. Let's get out of here." He walks up to her and extends his hand to her. "I don't want to lose you as well Orihime. You've been at this as long as I have and you've been my reason for protecting my friends." Orihime extends her hand and the two intertwine their hands together._

_She whips the tears from her eyes and tries to smile, "I'm glad that you are alright, even though Uryu isn't." Ichigo soon wraps his free arm around her, causing her to have a faint blush on her cheeks, an unexpected and uncharacteristic move of him._

_"Just don't leave me..." _

"Orihime?" Tatsuki waves her hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Tatsuki, you were saying something?" Orihime shakes off the recent memory as Tatsuki sighs.

"I was saying if are you ever going to admit your feeling for him? I can tell it was that memory were Ichigo didn't want you to leave him and how your his reason for protecting everyone was all from you." Tatsuki said sternly yet calm and cooled. "I know that you both are attracted to one another and you both share a close relationship, you are meant to be together."

* * *

Ichigo's room

Feeling tired for some reason, Ichigo places his bag by his desk and gets into his bed where he would fall asleep within 15 minutes but unknown to him, the sigil on his right hand begins to make a magic circle at the end of his bed, including the black pendant around his neck.

'Here my call...lace thy flesh under my command and I'll place my faith in thy sword...with the authority of the Holy Grail and your desire to comply answer my call...I possess the virtue of all creation and the power to release evil into that creation... and I offer before you my pledge...now thou clocked in the three great world spirits hailing from the 7 heavens...come forth to me!' Ichigo heard those words in his sleep as the magic circle started hovering around the unconscious orange haired Soul Reaper.

_"My Lord. Once more, I shall raise this flag, for this country's-no, this world's salvation._  
_Order has gone up in flames, and so much purpose has been lost. Our future vanished in but a second._  
_Listen to my words, brave warriors gathered here, legion of heroic spirits who retain their reason!_  
_No matter if you were sworn enemies or no matter how far your time periods apart, now you must entrust your backs to one another!_  
_My true name is Joan of Arc. In the name of my lord, I shall stand as your shield!_  
_This struggle is one that has long endured through the sands of human history._  
_But there is no need for concern, as untold fateful encounters await you._  
_Though this entire planet has become the battlefield of the Holy Grail War, though the world has been brought to ruin, though countless formidable foes block your path, the end has still yet to be determined by anyone._  
_Now, let us begin our fight, Master. The curtains rise on the largest scale Holy Grail War in history._" Ichigo hears those words in his head but the couldn't hear those words clearly.

Soon a feminine figure began manifesting in front of Ichigo's bed. She would appear in a Catholic based armor with a saber sheathed on her waist, Blonde hair tied into a single braid "I am Ruler, your servant." She stated proudly but get no response besides the light snoring she is now hearing. "Master?" She looks at the orange haired Soul Reaper and sees that he is currently sleeping. Looking at the clock and reads '4:29 PM.' 'Isn't a bit early to fall asleep?' She questions and begins poking her master's head over and over until she felt his hand slapping her's away.

"Damnit can you cut that crap out!?" He gets off of his pillow, stands up and yells angrily until he looks at her face, instantly recognizing her, "Wait! Your that girl from my dreams! You dragged me in some streets of Paris, France in some bizarre timeline thing." He stated the facts from his dream a couple of hours ago.

'Seems he's already at an accelerated rate, guess he must be a skilled magus.' She thought to herself in her head, "I was just wondering if you were alive or dead master."

"Wait master?"

'Guess he's a beginner and doesn't realize it yet.' "That command seal on your right hand shows to all magus that you are a participate in the 5th Holy Grail Wars, Master."

Ichigo looks at his right hand were he sees a winged-themed sigil, 'When did this happened?' He asks to himself, "What's this Holy Grail War you are referring to? I have no idea what you are talking about." Ichigo questions the blonde haired knight.

Ruler sighs at her master's intelligence, "The Holy Grail Wars is where masters in this city all gather in a match where one victor and their servant get one wish from the Holy Grail. The duration of war can last up to a week or months depending on how many masters for this war." Ruler briefly explains to her master.

"Great." Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose, "How many masters you think that are going to appear for this 'war'?" He asks his servant.

"Usually there is 7 masters during the previous Grail Wars but I have a feeling that there are going to be more masters for this Grail War." Ruler replied back to her master, "I fear that most of the classes are all going to make their appearance."

"Classes?" Ichigo says confusingly.

"I am known as the Ruler class; I have the same class power as a Saber class but my skills are superior than that class."

"Saber?" Ichigo mutters out loud, 'Great this is gonna be a long lecture on the class system and how they function and to add this crazy mumbo jumbo.' he groans that this was going to be one hell of a first semester.

After a 3 hour lecture on classes of servants and the history of the Grail, Ichigo was drawing a complete blank. The Holy Grail was an important item during Arthurian Literature but the Holy Grail in this case is actually rather different. It's power can grant any of the victors a wish they desire and the wish of his or her servant. The last Holy Grail Wars caused a great disaster known as the Great Fire of Fuyuki, the whole town was destroyed by an unknown fire that killed almost everyone in town and that was 10 years ago. Ichigo would go on and explain his background and why he's pacifist and tell about the endless bloodshed 2 years ago.

"So the Holy Grail Wars happens almost every 10 years huh?"

Ruler nods, "Yes but sometimes the Grail Wars won't happen for about 10 to 100 years. This is the 5th Holy Grail Wars in history and the first happened in 1790." Ichigo sighs and scratches his head.

"And I can predict that a lot of mages lost their lives for one wish, why would people die for one wish that seems to be out of their reach? This Grail doesn't seem to be all that important." He crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"You don't desire the grail for yourself master?"

Ichigo sighs and looks at Ruler, "Don't call me master, Ruler. Just either call me by my first name or my last name with no horrific 'Master' since this isn't something I want people to hear in the dorms and no I don't desire the grail as it would bring senseless killing again. I only want peace, I've seen things I don't want to ever remember." Ruler looks at him very concern but didn't want to continue on with the issue.

"I see...you are rather different Ichigo, You don't desire the grail and after hearing you tell me about the fight against the 'Quincy' 2 years ago. I can see why I was summon to you as a servant." She smiles at him, "I offer my sword to help you protect the people you call friends, Ichigo." Ruler offers her hand and Ichigo took it and they shake hands.

"While I may want to avoid this, I guess the only way is to face this War head on. I place my trust you to help me in this, Ruler."

"Of course, you are my master and I am bound to help you no matter the cost."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and wonder what lies ahead of Ichigo and the others for the 5th Holy Grail War. The time Ichigo made that pact with Ruler started when Shirou is at work. ****Shirou will make his appearance in the next chapter for those of you wondering if he will ever make his presence known. **

**Those of you wondering on how Ichigo was able to summon Ruler, Ichigo has one of the criteria to be summon the Ruler-class is possessing no desire for the Holy Grail. After the 1,000 year blood war, Ichigo plans on living his life as a ordinary person but with his Soul Reaper powers.**

**Orihime is part of Ichigo's harem as one of his main love interest but it might change but Orihime is officially part of his harem. Ruler is also part of his harem and their relationship will develop in the later chapters.**

**Uryu's last words were based on Lelouch Vi Britannia's last words of Code Geass since Suzaku is now living his life as Zero and with Ichigo living his life as the last Quincy.**

**The new Avenger will be based one of the characters of Bleach so keep our eye on that. Hope to hear from you guys soon, please check out my other stories on my profile and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I hope you all had a great holiday and got all the goodies or so from the Holidays . Today I bring to you is another chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven.**

**Thank you for the undying support that you guys been showing me and this is my first 100+ alert fanfic story in my collection. Hopefully you guys can check out my other stories and let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

**Those of you wondering who are in the harem, it's on the low key as I want it to keep it a big secret until reveal from one to another. Also Shirou's main love is Sakura since I'm also having the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel as the main routes for both Ichigo and Shirou and they will switch routes as I stated early in the chapters. **

**Those of you also wondering about the new "Avenger" mage, the only hint I'll issue out is that he also uses the same magic as one of the Archer classes but in a completely different way. If you are guessing who this mystery servant is and know who it is, please refrain from spoiling it for everyone.**

**I do not own neither Bleach or the Fate series.**

* * *

**Day 00: I'm a mage...huh?**

Ichigo's room, 7:00 P.M.

After explaining what mages do and what they might do from years of apprenticeship to mastering elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, jewelry-type magic, enhancements and all that mumbo jumbo Ichigo thought of in his head. Ruler would go on to explain how the Grail Wars were started and why some known warriors, kings and other heroic 'Spirits' that gave their lives to get their one wish after their deaths.

Ichigo begins to wonder who his servant was. There was a few women heroic spirits Ichigo would think of; Mulan from Chinese lore but crosses that off since she doesn't have any Asian characteristics, Greek goddesses like Athena Pallas but he wouldn't think of a Greek Goddess appearing in the War since he has no idea if that counts.

"So Ruler, I take it that I have to figure out who my servant is and keep it a secret as it would reveal who you are to my enemies in this Holy Grail War huh?" Ichigo uncaring asks his servant.

She nods her head, "Yes, Ichigo. One of the main common themes of the Grail Wars is for our master to figure out the identity of their respective servant. Once the servant and master survive long enough, the master will get a reoccurring memory and why they are a servant of the Grail." Ruler explains to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"I see." Ichigo scratches his head and wonders why he got a different memory, traveling through France with a teenager that appears to have the same look as Ruler. 'I don't even know magic and the Grail Wars hasn't start yet but why did I get a memory? Is that how you get acquainted with our servant? No, since Ruler told me that a magic circle must be made to form that contract to gain a servant. I checked this room before I took my nap and there wasn't any magic circles anywhere. That leaves...' Ichigo lifted the black pendant from his neck and sees a magic circle. 'Jackpot.'

"Ichigo?" Ruler tilted her head in confusion of her master looking at the black pendant.

"Oh sorry but I think I figure out how I was able to summon you." Ichigo removes his pendant from his neck and shows it to his servant, "If you look closely to the black pendant, there's a magic circle that you maybe referring too." He gives his pendant to his servant and she would go on to see the tiny magic circle in the pendant.

"You have a good eye Ichigo. I didn't think that you were able to look have a keen eye." Ruler was about to tease him but sighs on where she was about to go next.

"Don't try Ruler." She pouted cutely in Ichigo's mind and he shakes his head, "I know that you were about to tease me so don't bother. I already know when a woman is about to tease me." He remembered some memories of Yoruichi teasing him constantly about asking Orihime out on a date, teenage hormones, or the flash incident he calls it during their rescue mission to save Rukia.

"You're no fun." She puff her cheeks cutely once again but Ichigo ignored the fact.

"Yeah yeah whatever. By the way, I hope you aren't planning on staying in the same bed as me in my room. It would be indecent and inappropriate for a guy my age to go far with a young lady such as yourself." Ichigo said as best as he can being a gentlemen.

"I'm your servant of the Holy Grail Wars, Ichigo. I must stay in the same room as you." Ichigo shakes his head.

"Look, while I may be a newbie on the whole magic scenario and you have your concerns on me being your master but you have no idea how capable I am on defending myself even in the most unpredictable situations." Ichigo stated to his servant who was confuse on what he meant.

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"Couple of years ago, I acquired powers that are 'supernatural' or something. You ever believed in ghost?" Ichigo asks his servant who shakes her head, "Thought so." Ichigo goes to his room to find his new substitute Soul Reaper badge Urahara made for him. He presents it to his servant, "This is a Substitute Soul Reaper badge, basically I'm a human who has powers of a Shinigami, a death god or the powers of the Grim Reaper." He briefly explains before a sword was at his throat.

"You take lives of the living?!" She started daggers at him as he brushes the sword away from his throat.

"Not exactly. Apparently, there are spirits here that can't pass on so to speak. The Soul Reapers duties are to help those spirits pass and guide them to a place known as the Soul Society but only the good spirits go there while the bad spirits go to a place called Hueco Mundo and that's a story for a later time." He said briefly once again.

"I see." Ruler puts her sword back in its sheath. "So your magic is based out of this 'Soul Reaper' but don't Reapers have a scythe?" Ruler looks at the badge and is very confuse on what he was saying with Soul Reaper this, Soul Reaper that. She hands him back his badge.

"If you are referring to the actual Grim Reaper, than yes but a Soul Reaper has weapons from swords, broadswords, kunai's or any weapon that was suited to their specific advantage like speed, offense, defense or anywhere in those categories. I focus on mainly offense and my swords,"He began changing his badge into his two Zanpakuto's Zangetsu. "This is my sword and they are called Zanpakuto for the Soul Reapers and they have their own names. This is Zangetsu; the slaying moon." Ruler couldn't believe how big the broadsword he was carrying on his back while having a trench knife on his left hip.

"These are your uh...Zanpakuto's Ichigo?"

"Yeah, there are a few 'people' that dual wield 2 Zanpakuto's at the same time."

"I see..." She cups her chin and wonders about his life as a Substitute Soul Reaper 2 years ago. "I won't question your life as a Soul Reaper but I will ask this: What made you picked up the duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper?" She question her master, who didn't expect or heard the question before.

"Hmm..." Ichigo could come up with any reason, but he sticked with one idea, "Originally, I picked up the duties was to help out one of my friends who powers I uh...'absorbed' in a sense. My dad was a former captain of one of the barracks so I inherited his powers but they weren't uh...fully realized when I absorbed one of my friends powers. The rest of the story would have to continue another time. Basically I did her a favor by doing her job until she went back to the Soul Society to receive her death sentence but I ended up saving her and the real bad guy appeared, fought his army of arrancars couple months later, beat his lieutenant and beat him but I lost my powers and so on." Ichigo shorted the story since he didn't want to get some nightmares later.

"Didn't think it was a long story but I guess story time is over and would continue on later. Anyway, I think you might need to know that you have to go to a neutral zone that is a church if I'm not mistaken."

"A church?" He looks at her very confuse, "How is a Church a neutral zone?" He questions her.

"He'll explain how the Grail Wars work. All servants agreed to not attack the church as it is a place for masters who gave up their title as masters to survive but they would have to relinquish their command seals." She briefly explains as Ichigo sighs since he is going to learn more of this Holy Grail Wars from a priest.

"Alright, well I'll put on my shoes and we'll go." She nods as Ichigo slips on his black sneakers and was about to exit his room but theres one thing he forgot, "You aren't serious about walking out of the building with your armor on right?" He pointed out the obvious question.

"Oh, is this not suited for the modern times?" He shakes his head.

"It's not the medieval times or whatever time you came from Ruler. It's the 21st century, no one wears armor out in the open and you'll give out to the opponent that you're a servant and they'll wonder who the master is. So can you change into a regular clothes or you might have to jump rooftop to rooftop to stay out of sight."

"Or I can dissolve and become a shadow. I'll guide you until you made it to the church. I have to wait outside of the building as servants aren't allowed to enter the church." She explains and Ichigo sighs in relief.

"That'll work. Let's get going." Soon the 2 exit the room and headed to the church but unknown to them, Tatsuki saw Ichigo leave the dorm. She wonders why he's leaving the dorms this late even though it's still 7.

'What are you up to Ichigo?' Even though she's been friends with him since their childhood, Ichigo was always the unpredictable type. Throughout high school, know one knows what he is up to. He would go from having a scowl on his face, to a big brother but only Tatsuki would know that. When he acquired his Soul Reaper powers, it was odd at first until she acquired some powers as well.

'Always the wild card huh? Maybe that's your charm. You haven't stopped worrying about Orihime since her disappearance. I wonder if you'll ever stop being that protector and let her help you Ichigo. You're probably going on night parole like 2 years ago in case Hollows are by here.' Tatsuki remembers the craziness he faced alone and knows about his post traumatic stress disorder since facing the Quincies and killing his friend Uryu.

She remembers that Orihime would be the one to helping him out months after the fight. While everyone would take turns helping him out but only Orihime would give him that comfort and the two would have some romantic encounters but his dad would interrupt the 2 when that would happen.

'Don't stress yourself Ichigo. Hime wouldn't like it if you're all tired because of your lack of sleep.' Tatsuki thought as she heads back to her dorm room with Orihime.

Street's of Fuyuki, 7:45 P.M.

As the two continue on walking through the streets of Fuyuki, Ichigo wonders what this church is all about.

'You sure that there is a church in this town?' He asks telepathically to his servant.

_I'm sure Ichigo. Only those who are masters are aware of it. Even though it stands out in public, the building under the Holy Church says it's a historic landmark but in reality; it's is where the participants of the Holy Grail Wars have to go know more of the Grail. _Ruler replied back to her master. _Follow my mana Ichigo and we'll be there shortly. _He nods and continues on walking through the streets of Fuyuki.

As they were walking, they pass by a small grocery store where Ichigo decided to get something to drink. He told Ruler that it would take 5 minutes so she nodded and waited for him outside invisible. As he was buying a soda, he felt a presence of a nearby mage, looking at every corner of the store, he wonders who this mage was. It wasn't the same source from earlier where it was average to strong but weaker, giving Ichigo the impression that he wasn't trained to be a top mage but probably using those skills in work and such.

He looks by the wine department where he sees a teen with orange hair stocking the shelves with the wine in the box. 'So he must be the mage? He appears to be a high schooler, probably a second year I guess. ' He turns around and buys his soda but he kept on thinking of that teenager, 'Kid has potential to be something.' He turns the cap around his soda and drinks his soda.

_Master? _Ruler asks her master.

'It's nothing. Come on, let's get going.' He waves it off and the two continue walking towards the Church.

The Church,, 8:00 P.M.

15 minutes later, the two arrived at the church but Ruler would have to wait outside as servants aren't allowed to enter. Opening the Church's doors, Ichigo sees a priest with his back turned and reading a book.

"Is there something I can help you with boy?" The priest says without even turning back.

"Yeah hi, I was chosen to participate this 'Holy Grail Wars' and this is my proof." The priest turns around to see Ichigo showing his winged-themed command seal as proof.

"I see. You don't seem to be an ordinary magus." The priest says.

"Yeah I've heard that before. Names Ichigo Kurosaki, college student." Ichigo introduces himself to the priest.

"Well Kurosaki Ichigo, I am Kirei Kotomine, the overseer of the Holy Grail Wars. I take it that you are a beginner in terms of the Holy Grail itself."

"I am. I'm familiar in my history class that its a important Christian or Catholic allure. Known to have a few known warriors and beings such as Jesus Christ and King Arthur for example."

The priest claps his hands together, amuse of a short example. "You are partially correct Kurosaki-san. Yes it is known to the Christian and Catholic allure but his Holy Grail is the same as in the history books itself but only the people in the Magic Association know it's true power."

Ichigo looks at the priest confuse, "Magic Association?" He murmurs to himself, "How powerful is the Grail?"

"It is powerful enough to grant 1 wish to both the winners for the master and the servant and also bestow a great power to the winner. The people chosen to participate in the Grail Wars have to be deemed worthy first and they must know why one is worthy from the good to the evil. Each of the mages chosen to participate have different desires for example; they could be poor and they wish to be rich to their hearts content, they could be corrupt and want to rule the world with an iron fist." Kirei explains the the former Soul Reaper.

"I see. But what if you don't know why you are in this war? I've just became a master but I don't know what my purpose in this fight." Ichigo asks the priest who can where this is headed.

"Perhaps you don't know until you find your reason. 10 years ago, I was in the same footsteps as you Kurosaki Ichigo. I was originally the master of Assassin." He tosses a card with an assassin in the middle to Ichigo. "I was one of the few remaining mages left until my servant was killed and I had no chance of making it to the end. My father was an overseer of the last Holy Grail Wars and now I am the overseer by taking his place as my father died in his sleep." Kirei summarizes his part of the last Holy Grail Wars.

'So he was part of the Grail Wars huh?...something doesn't feel right about this priest but I won't press the issue.' Ichigo felt unconsciously cautious about this priest and overseer of the Grail. "Did you find your meaning on why you were chosen by the Grail?" Ichigo asks Kirei.

"Originally, I was just following my orders by my father to win the Grail for the Church but the little experience was my undoing. So I still don't know why I was part of the 4th Grail Wars." He explains to Ichigo.

'The 4th huh? If the priest says he still doesn't know why he was in the Grail Wars, why does he have scars on his hand and more specifically his right hand.' Ichigo was observing and feeling the presence around him and can tell the priest was lying through his teeth and can sense he may be a wildcard in this Grail Wars. Ichigo looked at his right hand and sees a scar that takes the shape of a bullet shell, implying that Kirei was shot by a origin round based on what Ruler told him earlier. 'Ruler, make sure that you keep your eyes on this priest. Something tells me that he's one dangerous foe.' Ichigo telepathically told his servant.

_Understood Master._

'He must be observing my right hand, boy's not dumb as I thought. Interesting.' Kirei thought.

"How does this Grail Wars start?" Ichigo asks the priest.

"Once all of the magus are selected by a servant and they come to this church and show me their command seals, the Grail Wars would start once again. In the pervious Grail Wars, 7 mages were selected by a servant from Archer, Saber, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Lancer. Those are the original servants that pledge their life to become a heroic spirit."

'7?' Ichigo thought, "If there are 7 servants, could there be more heroic spirits of a different class?"

Kirei looks at the college student a bit confuse, "Different classes?" He repeated, "Normally I would say no but for some reason I can think that you might have a different servant outside of the Church." Ichigo nods to the priest.

"Yes, I'm the master of Ruler." Ichigo stated to the priest.

'Ruler? So another one appears but in battle this time...' Kirei thought, "It would seem that the Holy Grail itself found capable mages and expand this war. Now then Kurosaki Ichigo, since its getting late for a college student, why don't you head back to the college campus as you are going on your first day there aren't you?"

He nods, "How do you know that?" he asks.

"It's simple really, I read the morning paper and see an article that the campus is open for the upcoming year." He replied.

"Oh, well in that case; I'll take my leave. Thank you for the lecture." he bows in respect to the priest and leaves the Church. He walks out of the neutral zone to see Ruler manifesting in front of him. "This priest felt different Ruler."

"From seeing in your point of view, something did feel off."

"I can tell he's an experienced mage and his spiritual pressure was at a captain's level, basically a B-A level."

"I see, I'll keep an eye out on him as you instructed Ichigo."

"Good, now let's head back to the dorms. I got to wake up for my classes." Ruler nods and dissolves as Ichigo heads back but unknown to him, Kirei was looking through the windows.

'Kid's not bad, he can tell I was lying on some parts based on his observations. He felt similar to that bastard Kiritsugu Emiya. I'll have to keep an eye out on him.'

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Hopefully I get to hear your feedback on what you guys think so far and what you hope to see in the future chapters. **

**Ichigo was a bit more observant during his talk with Kirei than before in the manga. Due to the fight against the Quincy, he became more observant and felt uncomfortable talking with Kirei in the church so he has to keep his eyes out on Kirei throughout the story.**

**Shirou appears as the stock boy and will make his official appearance in the next chapter! He still retains his beliefs as a Hero of Justice and fight the good fight as his canon self for those of you wondering.**

**Hope to hear from you guys and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I hope you all had a great New Years days with setting new goals for the new year. Today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven and bringing Shirou Emiya into the conflict but in the later end of the chapter. He'll have his conflict with Lancer.**

**Reviews:**

**At Phuxeds: **Yes I just realized it that a captain can destroy a city and I'll be updating it to a common Soul Reaper but Kotomine is a strong normal human.

**At Edboy4926: **Shirou will retain his Hero of Justice until the later chapters where he will eventually give up his dream after a event that happens in the story and that's where Heaven's Feel will take place.

**Thank you to Telron, IchiIchi and Guest for leaving their reviews and impressions on the chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 00: Fate**

Streets of Fuyuki, 9:45 P.M.

Walking through the streets of Fuyuki, Ichigo wonders more about this priest of the church. He felt that Kotomine was up to something but couldn't think of what he was going to do. 'Bastards up to something, guess I'll have to wait to know what's he up too.' Ichigo thought without realizing a hand was waving at his face.

"Master? You really need to stop thinking while we're walking." Ruler stated, causing Ichigo to blink.

"What?" He asks confusingly.

"You didn't hear a word I said didn't you?" Ruler raises her eyebrow as he nod, making her shake his head. "You seriously have a problem Ichigo."

'Whatever," He rolls his eyes, "Anyway, can you sense any masters nearby or any servants? I would like to avoid a fight." Ichigo asks his servant, who closes her eyes and focuses on detecting any nearby masters or servants.

"I've found a master west of here, seems who ever this master is has something up." Ruler stated.

"Good, is there a way for you to disguise yourself besides the invisibility thing? I bet any master or servant will know if you are here dressed like that." Ichigo asks his servant who nods.

"Of course, we all have our own unique look outside of our armors." Ruler changed out of her armor and more student based outfit he hasn't seen. Her headpiece was off, a white sleeveless shirt with a blue tie, black shirt and matching high socks. "What do you think?" She asks and spins around to show off her new look.

Ichigo was surprised to see his servant in a more civilian outfit but in a student uniform. "W-where did you get that outfit?" He stuttered a bit before he got his thinking process right.

"I've found a teen about the same look as me and my origins so I decided to copy her look and make as my own as well." She stated proudly, making Ichigo wonder how was she able to do that.

"I'm not ask about who this girl is." He mutters to himself and the two continue on walking until they felt a powerful force. Something Ichigo hasn't felt in a long time. Getting flashbacks of all the fighting 2 years ago, Ichigo started breathing in fast and heavy. 'Damnit, why must anxiety kick in now?' he question himself since he's recently been struggling against his anxiety attack about 3 months ago. He cowards to the group and continues to breath heavily.

"Ichigo?" Ruler looks at her master with a worried look on her face. She hasn't seen anyone have a anxiety attack before. "Ichigo are you alright?" She questions her master.

"What?" He says, breathing heavily still.

"You've been breathing hard for a second. You don't seem to be yourself master." She continues to look at him very worried over her master.

"Sorry...I've been having anxiety attacks for a while now. It's nothing." He apologizes to his servant and waves it off.

"If your sure Ichigo." She offers a hand which helps up Ichigo.

"Anyway, you know if there's a mask around? I would like to keep my identity a secret and help me out close off the world when I have...those anxiety attacks." Ichigo asks his servant who shrugs.

"I'll look around for one if that is your wish." Ichigo nods and Ruler looks around the buildings for the next couple of minutes while Ichigo was resting on the nearest light pole.

'Every time I feel a strong source, why do I have a panic attack? Am I going to be driven insane because of the blood war against the Quincy 2 years ago? Rukia and Renji are probably in the same boat as me as they saw me killing my former friend and distant cousin.' Ichigo thought as he covers his face with his hands. Nothing has been the same for the past 2 years from all of the fighting even though he graduated high school and is now a college student in Fuyuki with his 2 friends.

'I wonder what Chad is up too? Been 2 years since I've last seen him.' All he knew that Chad was going back to Mexico to learn his heritage age for being in Japan most of his life.

5 minutes later, Ruler comes back with a mask , "Is this up to your liking Ichigo?" Ruler asks as she hands him a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the bird sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside.

"Seems fine to me...probably one I can use to mask my appearance for the fight." Ichigo places the mask on his face and felt secure and comfort within the mask."Thanks...Ruler."

Ruler didn't see that coming from Ichigo. She thought he was a prune young adult based on his scowl on his face but she felt him being sincere. "Y-Your welcome master." She was hesitant at first but got over the fact since she's talking to him as her master rather a love one.

"Come on, let's see who are these two other mages." She nods and Ichigo places his arms around her, making her wonder what's he up too. "Hang on." He said as he took out his badge and instantly disappear in thin air.

Tracking down the source of the magic, they were in the front gate of a local high school.

"What was that?!" Ruler questions her master, yelling in his ear.

"Don't yell baka!" Ichigo took off the mask and rubs his ears to make sure that he isn't deaf. "Seriously do you have to yell in my ear

"Answer my question!"

"Alright alright. Geez. That instant transition thing is called a flash step, a burst of high speed that can't be seen by the normal eye. It's one of the techniques that most Soul Reapers such as myself needed to learn." He explains to his servant.

"I see. Do any of your friends that aren't Soul Reapers can learn that ability?" Ruler asks him.

"I don't think so Ruler. Only Soul Reapers can learn that move." He places the mask on his head and crosses his arms, "Don't servants have their own version of the flesh step? Since servants have some have the same abilities based on the states Kotomine told, you should have a move based on my flesh step in battle...I think." Ichigo didn't sound confident in his answer, making Ruler not happy about her master.

"Anyway, any idea where the source is?" Ichigo puts on the mask correctly and asks his servant.

"I thi-" A loud gale wind blew everything away. "That way."

'Nice captain obvious.' He rolls his eyes and the two proceed the track field of the school, where they see 2 unknown fighters one in a blue jumpsuit and a red and black theme outfit.

"Who's there!?" Says the blue haired man. Both Ichigo and Ruler took out their weapons and prepared for anyone of them going to jump the gun. Ichigo saw the same teenager with orange hair run for his life as the blue man went after him, while the man in red saw Ichigo and launches his attack at Ichigo.

"Who are you?" The red armored man asks Ichigo as the two clashed blades.

"Wouldn't you want to know!" Ichigo kicks the red themed man in his stomach, sending him back to the track field.

'Another master?' both the servant and his master look at the masked master in awe, they both never seen a master with this much strength nor did Ruler couldn't believe her masters strength.

'Who is he?' the red theme man's master thought, was it the young adult she saw earlier in the day? A different man? She would have to get to the bottom of this in the morning if she survives the day that is. "Archer, I leave this to you!" She runs into the school to save that student's life.

"So you're a master that perfected projection based with that object earlier and made two weapons...interesting." The man known as Archer mutters to himself and manifested two dagger like curve swords, one black and one white.

'So he's part of the Archer class, a rather odd one. Normally Archer classes are good with bows and arrow, but why is he different? Archer's should only have a bow and arrow as his main weaponry but he uses swords?' Ichigo took out his other sword from his hip and prepared to face the servant known as Archer. 'Ruler, go help out that mage. I think that other servant might go after her.' He orders his servant via telepathy.

'Understood.' She dissolves in thin air and heads into the school building, leaving Ichigo and Archer alone.

"Alright Archer, show me what powers an Archer can wield." Ichigo smirks behind his mask and so does Archer.

'A magus with a backbone? This should be interesting...' Archer thought in his head as the two leaped towards each other and blocked each of their swords. Ichigo on the other hand felt completely fine behind the mask he was wearing, he felt safe from the world as if he was someone else.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. The clash between Ichigo and Archer will have to be in the next chapter, sorry for the tease but this is suppose to bring Ichigo's comfort level since he's been having panic attacks from the 1,000 year blood war and killing Uryu in the end as well. **

**The mask represents a new Ichigo for the Grail Wars since he wants to forget the war that almost killed most of his friends in the blood war.**

**Orihime is now officially in the Grail War and will have a servant that was previous mention in the original anime. Tatsuki and Orihime will have their servants in the upcoming future. They each want peace in the world as their wish but their servants will have a different wish as well.**

**Hope you guys had a good new years, check out my other stories, hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you is a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven, after being sick for awhile; I've been working on this story and writing a new story that I hope you all check out in my profile called 'A Reaper's Fight' a Mk X story and Bleach Crossover. I've wanted to stay away of writing this story for awhile for a week. I had the first copy ready for you guys to check out that is until I accidentally deleted it. **

**At ****Primera** **Espada:** I know that Tatsuki and Orihime don't seem the type to enter the war but neither did Sakura. Everyone can be in the Grail Wars but its those who are worthy to have it.

I do not own neither series.

* * *

**End of Day 00: Archer**

Fuyuki High School: 10:00 P.M.

Walking around the school's track field in a circle, Ichigo and Archer waited for one of them to make the right move. Knowing that one move can kill them. Without any warning, they both lunge at each other, wanting to kill each other. Soon they jumped back and equipped their bow and arrow to attack one another, Ichigo used his powers to dissolve his Zanpakuto's and manifest his Quincy inheritance to attack Archer's arrows.

'Projection?' Archer thought as he dodge Ichigo's arrow. 'Could he?...No nothing similar to him.' He dissolves his bow and arrow and projects his yin and yang curve swords as did Ichigo. "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He smirks as he spins his swords in the palms of his hands.

Ichigo didn't say a word as he and Archer lunge once again and causing another gale wind from the sheer force of the blade clashing. Neither men flinch as they look at each other with the intent to kill. Blow for blow, they went at like wild animals.

'Blut Vene...' Ichigo mutters in his mind as his veins started popping from his body as Archer managed to give him a pierce onto his left wrist, "Is that all you got?" Ichigo roundhouse kicks him into the fence as he cracks his wrist from the sword.

"Not even close." Archer growls as the two once again charge at each other, Ichigo jumps into the air and began swinging his large broadsword above his head and throws his sword like a dart at Archer, who tosses his sword in the air and the swords break from impact and also creating a giant hole on the ground.

Ichigo flash steps in front of Archer and was about to stab him in the stomach but Archer jumps on Ichigo's head and spin kicks him.

'Damnit...' He growls and recovers from the attack flash steps once more and manages to stab Archer's right shoulder. Ichigo was getting back his instincts back as a former Substitute Soul Reaper of the Soul Society 2 years ago. His instincts were telling him to beat this servant.

Archer kneed him in the stomach and removes the trench knife from his shoulder, 'I can tell he's a bit rusty but his determination is high, probably a skilled warrior who seen his share battles, even in these times.' Archer was being very observant, while Ichigo was showing brute force in those attacks, he can sense that power within him and sees some blows on his swords.

'For an Archer, he's different. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.' Ichigo thought as he spit out blood from his mouth. Calling back his Zanpakuto's from telekinesis's-like force from his hands, he fired a Getsuga Tensho like beam attack from a single right vertical slash. Archer changes his sword back to his bow and arrow but the arrow was different as it was one of his powerful weapons.

The attack from both of them caused the whole track field to almost break. Neither of them flinch, the only thing on their mind was to kill each other.

* * *

Inside the school

The orange haired teen was running for his life as the man in a blue jumpsuit was after him. He continues to dodge the tip of the spear from cutting him or piercing him.

'Who is that guy?' He thought as he continues to evade him as much as he can until he saw a blonde haired knight coming at him, 'The hell?'

"Get down!" Ruler orders him to do so as he jumps at the man in the blue jumpsuit, "Lancer." She summons her flag spear to her side.

"You dare to mock me Saber?" The man in the blue jumpsuit is known as Lancer growls at Ruler.

"I am Ruler, not Saber." She cuts him on the right side of his face with her sword. "You are my opponent!"

"Baka...you dare get in my way? You should know the rules of the Grail." He snarls at Ruler, who stares at him with a mean look on her face.

"I know but with my masters command, I'll defend this boy against the rules." Ruler stated as she kicks him in his midsection, causing him to fly out of the window and she chases right at him.

'What just happened?' The teen thought in confusion. He never thought that the day he would see people perhaps in the middle ages or something using swords, lances and what nots in the modern time.

Soon he heard footsteps coming from the corner, 'Not again...' He thought and grimaces that another weirdo was coming but it wasn't, rather a familiar face. "Tohsaka?" His eyes widen to see a classmate of his here late night.

"Emiya-kun?" Her eyes widen to see a classmate of hers as well. 'This is bad...Sakura-chan, I'm sorry.' She grimaces as she points her fingers in the form of a gun and shoots Emiya in the heart, effectively killing him. Once his body collapses, she rushes at him and uses her red pendant to reconstruct his heart and heal the wound in his chest and also tries to remember s good memory erase type spell to make him forget this ever happen in the first place. 'Come on work...' She concentrated her all to heal the 'deceased' Emiya.

Once the wound was healed completely, she decided to leave the pendant to Emiya, thinking that the pendant doesn't have any magic remaining and heads off back the track field where her servant was facing an unknown master and the two other servants facing each other.

"This is going to be a long night." Tohsaka said out loud and ran as fast as she can to know the out come of Archer's fight against the masked man.

Outside of the High School

As the fight between Ichigo and Archer wages on, Archer managed to inflict some wounds to Ichigo. While not deeply severed due to using Blut Vene as his main defense for the deep cuts, the cuts on his forehead are causing him to be very dazed from the blood lost.

'If this keeps up, I'll be finished. Better wrap this up quick.' Ichigo thought as he crosses his arms in a x-form with his two Zanpakuto's in hand. Gathering his reiatsu from his body, his eyes turn sky blue.

"Getsuga..." His reiatsu surrounded his body and Archer sense this was a powerful attack. He quickly changes his swords into his bow and arrow but the arrow is pure black.

'Seems this is his final attack, I can't use my remaining mana to heal myself properly but this will do...' He draws the bow back and aims at Ichigo.

"Jūjishō!" Ichigo fires his cross Getsuga Tensho at Archer.

"Hrunting!" Archer fires his arrow at the pure 'magic' attack at him, causing the whole track field to be destroyed in the process.

* * *

**That ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update like before. I couldn't remember what else I wrote in my first draft of the chapter so I decided to write another short one and I'm sorry but I'll be updating the previous chapters a bit longer after this chapter.**

**Since someone told me that the servants of the Fate series are stronger than most of the people in the Bleach verse, I decided to make a huge demonstration of sorts with Ichigo facing Archer. Ichigo was holding back since he doesn't want to destroy a whole school in the process, even though he destroyed the track field and some damages to the school.**

**What do you guys think of the chapter? Grammar issues? lousy effort? Whatever it maybe positive or negative, I'll be glad to hear what you guys have to say and as always, I'll talk to you all later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven**** Thanks for checking out this story and letting me know what you guys think of the previous chapter.**

**Most of you guys were wondering why Shirou was killed and only to be healed later, Rin was following the rules of the grail since those who are innocent bystanders are to be killed so the Holy Grail Wars continue in secret.****Remember that Ichigo is a freshmen in college, not a teen in high school anymore.**

**Sorry for not updating this story, been busy with school work and writing my other stories.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 00: Saber **

Fuyuki High School

"Master!" Ruler sees the now destroyed track field and hurries to her master, "Come on Master, answer me!" she yells frantically with no reply back. 'Damnit Ichigo, where are you?' She closes her eyes and traces the 'Magic' Ichigo was 'spewing out of him' so to speak. Once she found his unconscious body in a pile of ruble, she picks up his body and disappears from the scene.

Once the two were gone, Rin was able to return to the scene only to not see her servant around.

"Archer!" She looks at the injured red servant, a bit worried.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He shrugs it off and dusts the dirt off of him. "Who ever that master is, he's very skilled and could probably be a dangerous foe. Be careful Rin, there's questions even I wonder about that masked master. Who is he? What's his background in sorcery? How much death has he seen." Rin looks at her servant very confusedly.

"How much death has he seen?" She repeated and questions.

"I can tell based on reading his movements, his fighting. Normally someone who isn't skilled like him show hesitation and fear for example. He has seen battle in his life and probably took life as well." Archer briefly explained and dissolves his curve swords.

"I see. Let's get out of here Archer before the police arrive." Archer nods his head, wraps one arm around Rin and disappeared from the scene. Once the masters and servants all left the school, the fallen red/orange haired student Shirou Emiya wakes up from the cold floor and wonders why he was on the floor. Getting a blank memory, he shrugs it off and begins to walk back to his home but he felt a cold breeze coming out from his chest. Shirou was very confuse on why he has a hole on his shirt.

'What the?'He thought confusingly on the hole on his shirt, 'I don't recall having this earlier...did I had a accident or something? Was there something?' Shirou continues to wonder about the hole but he couldn't get any ideas so he decided to head back home but what he didn't know is that Lancer was still around, lurking in the shadows.

'So he's still alive huh...' Lancer thought as he continues on to survey the area, more importantly the trespasser known as Shirou Emiya. 'Looks like I'll have to finish this...' He twirls his lance and jumps into the air.

Elsewhere

As Ruler jumped rooftop to rooftop, Ruler found a suitable spot for her master for a few minutes rest.

"Master, are you alright?" She asks him but got no reply, "Damnit Ichigo you can't be knocked out from that attack!" She started shaking her unconscious master really fast, "You're now pissing me off Ichigo!" She continues to shake the living hell out of her master in frustration.

After a few shakes, Ichigo manages to wake up while Ruler continues to shake her master, "Stop IT!" He says as Ruler was shaking him until she stops. "Why did you have to shake the living hell out of me!?" He questions his servant and is feeling a bit dazed from the shaking.

"You were knocked out from that beam of light and being underneath a pile of rocks." Ruler stated to her master, "Seems your powers aren't a lie. You've beaten a Servant on the first night but you didn't kill him since both of you were knocked out and I had to get you out of that." Ruler places her hands on her hips, "Something tells me that you are way too powerful in this Grail Wars Ichigo." Ichigo rolls his eyes since she was stating the obvious.

"After fighting for so long, I don't know if I can contain my powers from going beyond my limits when my life was on the line multiple times but I have to make sure I survive those times just to see my friends or my own family. My dad tells me that my name is to protect someone or something like that. It's been 2 years or so since I had to explain my name to anyone." Ichigo dissolves his Zanpakuto's and takes off the damaged mask. "I think I'll be comfortable in this mask for the upcoming fights. You know how to repair masks Ruler?" He asks his servant

"To be honest master, I have no clue but that have to wait." Ichigo raises his left eyebrow in confusion. "Look there." She points down at the streets at the orange/red haired student with a hole in his shirt, "I saved that student from Lancer but I don't recall saving him and having a hole in the center of his chest." Ruler begins to wonder how he obtain that hole.

"Save it for later," Ichigo stretches his limbs and sees a familiar foe, "Looks like Lancer isn't giving up. We have to save him." Ichigo puts on his mask and the two jump rooftop to rooftop to stop Lancer from killing the innocent bystander.

At the same time

As Archer puts down his master, something was troubling his master. "Is something bothering you Rin?" Archer asks his master.

"That student..." Archer raises his left eyebrow, "He was a classmate of mine and I had to kill him." Her knees gave up on her as she looks at the floor beneath her, "That was the first time I had to kill someone." She began shaking uncontrollably.

"I see." He sighs tiredly, "Was he a friend?"

She slightly nods, "sorta." She said weakly, "I knew him from a friend of mine that has a crush on him but I didn't know that he was going to be at the school at the same time as you fought the masked master. His servant took on Lancer so that he could get away but when I saw him, I knew that I had to follow the rules of the Grail Wars since no innocent civilians should see a fight between servants and masters; I shot him in the heart..."

"You were only doing what the rules say; you should had known that sometimes innocent civilians are going to be put in dangerous situations at times and you had to kill him. I'm sorry if that came out rough Rin but it's the truth." Archer crosses his arms and leans back on the wall, "While I understand that you don't want to kill him but rules are rules and there's nothing you could had done no matter what I'm afraid." He looks at his master, who continues to look at the ground.

"I know but something kept on telling me that I shouldn't but I did..." Rin clutches his fists, "After I shot him...I...I uses one of my gems to heal his broken heart and try a memory spell to erase his death."

"I see...you've felt guilty on killing him because you didn't want your friend to wonder what had happened to him. Very noble but very stupid I'm afraid." Rin looks at her servant and manages to gather her strength and slaps her servants cheek.

"Don't question me on my methods Archer!" She yells at her servant. "I don't need a lecture from a spirit who doesn't remember who he is." She snaps back at him.

"I apologize master."

"Whatever..." She turns away from her servant only to see Lancer jumping from building to building. "Archer, look." She points ahead of her and Archer looks at that direction to see Lancer.

"I guess that boy you saved in the school is his target of sorts." He walks up to her and wraps his left arm around her waist and they also jump from rooftop to rooftop to stop Lancer.

Emiya Residence; 11:00 P.M.

Shirou manages to reach his residence without any alarms going off so to speak as he didn't feel any of the 'weirdo's' trailing him to his home. Even though Shirou is a magus, he still needs to improve his skills as a magus so that he can 'feel' the presence of other servants but couldn't as someone was already behind him.

"So your alive?" Shirou turned his head to see the man in the blue jumpsuit, he didn't have enough time as Lancer manages to cut him but he cut his wrist due to Shirou's instincts telling him to fall back.

"Who are you?" Shirou questions the servant.

"I don't have time for this..." Lancer mutters to himself as was about to stab him but Shirou manages to evade his attacks as long as he can until Shirou was kicked into his shed. "My my, I didn't think a weak magus such as yourself would last this long." Lancer mocks the teen as he spins his lance. "You picked the wrong day to enter that school boy." Lancer was about to stab Shirou once again but luckily there was some pipes for Shirou to grab and uses his reinforcement magic to stop the tip of Lancer's spear from piercing him.

"Why are you doing this?" Shirou asks the servant tiredly.

"I'm only following the rules boy. That last move you did is very surprising, perhaps you aren't that hopeless but this is where I say checkmate." Lancer points his spear at Shirou.

"Screw that..." Shirou pants heavily and stares at the servant, "my life was saved, so I'm not easily going to die! I have to live to fulfill my obligations and I can't do that if I die." Shirou places left hand on his heart, "I'm not going to be killed in this place for no good reason by a guy like you," His bloody hand changes into his own command seals, "Who kills people like it was nothing!" Shirou yells at the servant as in the back, there was a magic circle glowing behind him.

"The seventh servant?!" Lancer's eyes widen as he steps back.

Unconsciously, Shirou felt a strange connection without even looking at magic circle. In his magic circuits, Shirou felt his heart being fully reconstructed for some reason but he wouldn't question it as he was fighting for his life that is until a rush of air blew Lancer out of the shed and into the garden.

Shirou's eyes widen as the air began to take shape of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin and her armor was something from the middle ages or so.

'What the?' Shirou thought as the female turns around and looks at him.

"I ask of you." Shirou twitched a bit as she says, "Are you my master?" She questions the student on the floor.

"M-Master?" Shirou questions confusingly, something he hasn't heard in his life.

"Your Saber servant has come in response to your summons. My sword will henceforth be at your side." Saber stated as she uses the wind around her to 'make' a sword hidden in the winds. "Your fate is henceforth my fate. The Pact is now sealed." She says as she lunges at the servant Lancer in the garden as they would engage in combat as Shirou was looking at the servants, beyond confuse on the matter.

As the servants were fighting, Ichigo and Rin along with their servants only watch as they are observing the fight between Saber and Lancer. They wonder why Saber was summoned to this teen, most importantly Rin. She couldn't believe that the man she shot is the 7th(?) servant for the Holy Grail

Ichigo on the other hand wonders about this teen, he manages to summon his servant with a not fully reconstructed heart based on that hole in his shirt. Ichigo knew what was it like to have a heart shot out of him. "Seems that boy summoned a servant. Let's not get involve Ruler." He says to his servant.

"Are you sure Ichigo? You don't that you want to get involve?" Ruler questions her master.

"No, If you look closely at that building ahead of that residence, you'll see Archer and his master observing the fight as well. We don't want to get into another fight again. I already destroyed the school's track field and I don't intend to destroy that boy's residence." Ichigo stated to his servant as she nods.

"If that is your wish master."

"Let's go." Both Ichigo and Ruler leave the scene without having Rin and her servant Archer looking out for them.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for not updating but I've been busy with school work and typing up my other stories. So what you guys think of the chapter? Grammar issue still a problem? Or something else? Let me know since I'll be updating the chapters so that is not a issue for you guys.**

**Quick question: Is Aoko a adult or teen in the Fate series? I've been thinking on adding her as the 'Yoruichi' or 'Urahara' of this story as Ichigo's new teacher (Brown or red hair?)**

**I'll be doing my best to write another chapter as soon as I can so I don't disappoint you guys (even though some had issue's in the last chapter) and hear what you guys have to say. Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thanks for checking out this story and this is probably my most popular story I have ever written based on the views with 17k views, only 8k away from beating my other most viewed story, Code Geass R2 Rewritten.**

**I guess everyone wants Aoko in Ichigo's harem but I am still keeping it a secret until each of the girls reveal their feelings for the resident Soul Reaper of Fuyuki.**

**I also have to thank The Bag of Holding and Kuroinekomata for the info on Aoko.**

**I do not own neither series.**

**End of Day 00**

College Entrance, 12:00 A.M.

Ichigo couldn't believe what a day he has been having; the first thing was getting a black pendant that had a magic circle inside the damn thing, next thing he knew is that the magic circle inside the jewel manifested a blonde haired french knight or saint that would be his servant for this fight called the Holy Grail Wars, where it was a 'death match' for a Holy Relic known as _THE _Holy Grail from King Arthur's era.

'I hate my life...' He thought as he and his servant Ruler entered the college front gates. 'I thought being a college student was going to be different but instead of Soul Reapers, Hollows, Bounts, Arrancars or something but I stumble across 'mages' and servants...I seriously need to away from things like this...' Ichigo grumbles in his mind in annoyance.

"You seem rather annoyed master." Ruler said out loud to her master, "Even behind that mask it's easy to tell you're annoyed with something." He rolls his eyes since Ruler is being very observant of her master, even though she can't see his face.

"It's called I hate my life. At first, I thought I was going to have a normal college life but fate had other plans for me to get into another bloody fight." He said very irritated with his servant's keen observation.

"You sure are crabby." Ruler mutters out loud, making Ichigo scowl at his servant.

"Like I said Ruler, I hate my life." Ichigo repeated to his servant, very annoyed.

"Don't be such as stick in the mud Ichigo, you need to know at least have some fun." Ruler tries to cheer up her master but it was the exact opposite.

"Sorry Ruler but I can't have fun anymore, I'm a college student and I have my own responsibilities to take care of. I don't care if I go on dates or try to have fun." Ichigo said in a irritated tone to his servant, "I've had these powers since I was only 15 years old, I didn't get to enjoy life and plus with my hair being this color way, I wasn't that 'out-going' so to speak. Come on, I'm going home." Ichigo says tiredly as both him and his servant entered the freshmen college dorms.

Ichigo's Room

Once the duo enter the room, Ichigo quickly dissolves the Zanpakuto's from his back and hip and turns back into the substitute Soul Badge from Urahara. "I'm beat." Ichigo mutters out loud tiredly and collapses onto his bed.

"You sure are tired master." Ruler leans onto the wall and looks at her master.

"Stop calling me master, Ruler. Just call me by my first name, no horrific's." Ichigo replies to his servant while his face was on his pillow.

"Easy for you to say Master, but it's going to take awhile for me to say your first name. Normally it isn't a issue for the servants to call their masters by their first name but since my personality is based on a knight's honor per-say, it'll be awhile before I get to say your name."

"But you said my name an hour or two ago. Remember that I can talk to you telepathically aka my mind. I heard you in my head and you did say my name." Ichigo explains to his servant once more.

"True that I did say your name Master but I'm only following my own rules as a knight." Ruler stated to her master.

"Whatever," he turns his face away and closes his eyes, "I'm going to sleep and I don't want you to be in my bed. Take the couch. Night." Ichigo stated the rule to his servant and falls asleep.

'Jerk...' Ruler mutters in her head and walks into the kitchen.

'You know I can hear you baka.' Ichigo replies to his servant in his head.

'I know!' She shouted angrily in her head to her master. 'Stop being such a jerk!' She continues to call her master names while she dissolves.

15 minutes later, a familiar friend of Ichigo's aka Tatsuki places her ear onto the door to hear some light snoring from her childhood friend and is happily back to his room.

'At least you're back now Ichigo, Orihime was getting a bit worried but hearing some noise in your room is a good sign your back.' Tatsuki smiled a bit and was about to go back to her's and Orihime's dorm until she stumbled upon Ichigo's pendant, 'Did Ichigo drop this?' She questions in her head, 'Guess I'll have to give this back to him in the morning.' She places the pendant in her left pocket and heads back to her dorm room.

'Ichigo's been dealing with the post traumatic stress of the 1,000 year Blood War against his own Race, The Quincy's and it's been 2 years. I still wonder why he hasn't talk to me or Hime about it. Ichigo needs to count on us so that we can give him the support but why is he being stubborn about it?' Tatsuki questions her childhood friend's motive of not talking it to her, his family or their friends.

'I know that I don't understand what happened at the end of the fight but I want to help him get over the fact of the death of Uryu and the traumatic experience of the whole thing.' Tatsuki places her left hand on her heart and couldn't help but feeling some very odd in her heart that she thought she wouldn't experience or feeling for her childhood friend. 'Ichigo...' she clutches her hand on her heart tightly for her friend.

Tatsuki's and Orihime's Room

Once Tatsuki enters both her's and Orihime's dorm room, she sees the auburn young adult sleeping on the table in the living room, Tatsuki smiles sadly as she goes to Orihime's room to get her blanket so that she doesn't get a cold. 'You were worried about Ichigo too, huh Orihime?' Tatsuki examines to see a familiar picture of both Ichigo and herself 3 years ago during one winter day of the two having some fun with their other friends, including their deceased friend, Uryu Ishida.

'Seems all you want is for all of us to be together huh?' Tatsuki turns off lights in the living, thinking of what could had happened if Ichigo didn't kill their friend. After putting the blanket on Orihime, Tatsuki retreated back to her room (the same size as Ichigo's room) and places the black pendant on her nightstand, she changes into her pajama's and goes to her bed and falls asleep.

'Here my call...lace thy flesh under my command and I'll place my faith in thy sword...with the authority of the Holy Grail and your desire to comply answer my call...I possess the virtue of all creation and the power to release evil into that creation... and I offer before you my pledge...now thou clocked in the three great world spirits hailing from the 7 heavens...come forth to me!' Tatsuki hears those words in his sleep as the magic circle started hovering around the unconscious black haired young adult. A command seal begins to take shape on Tatsuki's right hand (Master degree the second; Cherubim)

A man manifested as he is wears a long, black-purple and red coat with a winged themed insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. He didn't show his face as he was wearing a mask to cover his face (Based on Gabranth's mask from F.F. 12).

"I am Avenger, You're servant and I've come to your aid, master." Avenger appears in front of his master, kneeling in respect but what he doesn't know is that his master is asleep. Once he looks up to see the sleeping master, he looks at the clock by her and it read's 12:45 A.M. thinking that it's late for his master to be up. "Seem's that I was summoned at a bad timing. Couldn't be helped." Avenger shrugs as he decided to dissolve as he thinks he'll have to introduce himself at the right timing.

"Seems my master looks rather familiar but why? Guess I'll have to figure out soon." Avenger thought out loud as he continues to observe his sleeping master.

Tatsuki's dream

_As Tatsuki was dreaming, her dreams suddenly changed from her hanging out with her friends to a land of death and despair, swords lay out the whole area ranging from average, small to long swords, spears, shields, guns to other weaponry._

_'Where am I?' Tatsuki thought as she continues to observe this wasteland and sees a masked figure up ahead on his knees. 'What the?'_

_"Sorry I didn't keep my promise. Normally this wouldn't be an issue but I let her to die. I was suppose to be her protecter but even I let her down." The masked figure said out loud as he was gasping for air._

_'Wait what? Who is he?' Tatsuki questions in her mind and slowly approaches the presume injured/dying man._

_"As I draw my final breathes, I give my life to the world and fix this problem, and maybe I can see her..." He declares his life to the world as he continues to breath heavily. "I'll do whatever it takes as a Heroic spirit or whatever it places me as." The masked man soon collapses and is now dead from the wounds on his body as Tatsuki couldn't believe that she just saw a man die right in front of her._

_'What the hell is this?' Tatsuki couldn't get any ideas on why she was having this bizarre dream, usually it would be a peaceful dream but this time is rather different. 'Why does he sound familiar? His presences feels familiar but his voice sounds deeper, maybe it has to deal with him wearing a mask. I don't like, something bad is going to happen in the future, I can feel it.' Tatsuki thought as she collapses in her dream and goes into a deep slumber._

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry I didn't update as quickly as I can but school is a priority for me since I'm dealing with a bunch of work for college.**

**Tatsuki is now the 5th master in the Holy Grail Wars and she got to see on how her servant became a heroic spirit. Since Tatsuki isn't that skilled like Rin or Shirou, her servant suffered a bit of Amnesia but he'll have some similarities like Archer since Tatsuki's servant is a rather powerful version of Archer.**

**Aoko will appear in the later chapters to 'teach' Ichigo magic even though Ichigo is a Soul Reaper. She will appear as a teenager even if she is suppose to be in her 30's or so. What magic should Aoko teach Ichigo as a mage? I've been trying to think of ideas but so far, I got nothing.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Sorry if the chapter once again is short, I do apologize for that since I know that you guys want longer chapters. Hope to hear from you guys soon and please let me know what magic should Aoko can teach the former Substitute Soul Reaper (Ichigo no longer 'works' for the Soul Society after the events of the 1,000 year blood war) and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for the major support on this story and this is probably 1 of 2 major popular stories that I have ever written.**

**Review:  
**

**At Heavenly God: **Aoko Aozaki is one of the important characters in the the Nausverse. She is called as the teacher by her student, Shiki Tohno. Check Type-Moon Wiki for more info on Aoko.

I do not own neither series.

* * *

**Dreams of fate; part 1**

Ichigo's World (his dream)

As Ichigo was dreaming from a long exhausting day not from just recently moving to Fuyuki City for college but for this war they call The Holy Grail Wars and this is the 5th in it's history. He fought a servant for the first time and it was part of the Archer Class and his skill are very odd for that class. Ichigo would thought that Archer's are known for their legendary skills with a bow and arrow but he thought wrong.

'Why does that Archer uses swordsmanship? I don't recall reading or hearing known warriors that knew the way with the sword. Sure they need to know swordsmanship back those days but they way he wields both of those swords are very unorthodox, the way he tossed one of his swords at me is very odd for a sword.' Ichigo continues to think in his own world but some was very odd to him. Normally he should feel his Zanpakuto's spirit around but he doesn't.

'Where is he?' Ichigo questions.

(Insert Mahou Tsukai no Yoru OST: Five)

"I think I maybe of assistance." Ichigo turns around to see a very beautiful physical appearance with a white skin and the combination of red hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans pulled at the knees and a pair of brown shoes. From what Ichigo can gather, she could be in her teens or so what he would have to save that for another time.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo questions the mysterious woman in his dreams, "I don't recall ever having you as my Zanpakuto spirit lady." He manifested his two Zanpakuto's in his hands and points the blades at her.

"Zanpakuto spirit?" She mutters out loud in confusion, "There's no need for the hostility kid." She tries to reason with Ichigo but he wasn't buying it.

"Says you. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks her once again.

"I was practicing my magic, I didn't think I was actually go into some person's dream or whatever this place is." She explains her reason to the former substitute Soul Reaper and looks at his 'dream' of sorts, "You dream of skyscrapers or something?" She continues to look at the tall buildings. This intrigued her very much as to why in his subconscious has already have a city-like feel in his head within the time she just appeared.

"Uh-Huh? So you're a magus? You part of this Holy Grail Wars?" Ichigo questions her as he places his small Zanpakuto on his left hip.

"Holy Grail Wars?" She tries to remember where she heard it before. "Wait you know mages?" She changes the subject as her eyes widen.

"Apparently my abilities are so to speak, magic. I don't buy that crap since I wasn't train in sorcery." Ichigo explains to the red haired teen.

"So you're a magus of a different kind?" She asks the orange haired teen, who only shrugs. 'I don't sense anything in him but maybe he hasn't truly awaken his own circuits in his body.' She presumes to be the case as Ichigo goes on.

"Not really but for some reason, I'm a master in the 5th Holy Grail Wars." Ichigo replies and keeps on points his large broadsword at her.

"Oh, can you not point your sword at me? I'm not an enemy." While he was against it, apparently she doesn't appear to come here to hurt him in his dreams and he obliges to one wish.

"Like I said earlier; who the hell are you? I'm not in the mood for other mages to come here in my dreams." He asks annoyingly.

"I'm Aoko Aozaki, I'm a mage of the Magic Association and what about you uh..." She introduces herself to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Strawberry?" She says out loud in confusion.

"It does not mean Strawberry!" Ichigo retorted back at Aoko, "It means to protect!" He shouts angrily at her.

"No it doesn't." She sweat drops at the orange haired teen.

"whatever." He mutters under his breath, "If you're done here, I want you to get the hell out of my world," Ichigo once again pulls out his Zanpakuto from his back, "Or I'll have to make you." He says with determination and anger.

"You wish to challenge me Ichigo? Not many can withstand my powers as a magus." Aoko channels her magic circle in her body to make magic circles around her left arm. 'Maybe I should use only some of my magic...don't want to accidentally kill him in his sleep.' Aoko wanted to see what he is made of and can sense a incredible power locked in him.

"I dare." He raises his spiritual pressure since he has a feeling that it's going to be one hell of a fight. "You say that not many withstand your powers as a magus huh? You haven't seen a guy like me on what I can do." Ichigo's spiritual pressure begins to take the form a former vizard mask behind him. 'I'm going to regret giving up most of my powers but this is the only way...'

'This pressure!' She never knew that this guy has this much pressure inside this teen. Her eyes widen as that Ichigo was really going to go at it.

"Getsuga..." He gathers his spiritual pressure to his large broadsword, "Tensho!" He fires off his signature attack at Aoko.

'Damnit!' She fires missiles at the Getsuga Tensho, causing massive explosion in his world. 'Is he this strong?! Even with my 5th magic permanently active, I'll have to keep my guard up.' Her eyes began to brighter since she had to use her full power against Ichigo.

She fires more of her magic missiles at Ichigo, who just slashes them with a Getsuga Tensho like beam attack at the homing missiles. Ichigo instantly jumps in the air and what he didn't know is that he merged his two zanpakuto's together, forming his former Bankai look, Tensa Zangetsu. He charges right at her and was about to slash her but she dodges the attack as the sheer force of his attack destroyed one of the two buildings behind her.

Her eyes widen from the sheer force of his attack, she couldn't believe that he's this powerful but there was something telling her that he's holding back. She charges right at him and kicks his right midsection, sending him to the buildings to his right and destroying them from the impact. 'This can't be his true potential? Can it?' She questions herself as she wonders what is his true potential.

Ichigo manages to get out of the now collapsed building in his dream with a few scratches from his head to his body. 'Damn, this girl can seriously pack a punch or kick. Guess I'm still a bit sloppy.' He spits out some blood from his mouth, and wonders about this person. 'I wonder if she's the same as I am, from the color of her hair, she must had to deal with a lot drama or so. But that's a question for a later time.' He thought as he grips his forged Tensa Zangetsu tightly.

As Ichigo was dusting off the dirt from his body, Aoko continues to stare at the former substitute Soul Reaper. 'Before he was about to cut me, he unknowingly merged his two swords together. Is he learning magecraft or was it only mere coincidence?' She thought as she channels her magic circuits in her left arm once again and fires more of her missiles at Ichigo.

'Shit!' He flash stepped out of the way from the missiles and more of the buildings were soon destroyed. 'This girl's very dangerous. Didn't think she's at Yamamoto's level or something. Even though I didn't face the former commander of the Gotei 13, his pressure was something. But I've faced tougher opponents before and I can still be on top.' Ichigo raises his spiritual pressure once more and disappear, Aoko didn't think he was going to disappear like that in a instant.

Ichigo reappears above her and was about to cut her down, until she channels her magic into both of her arms and blocks his attack. "Not bad, you almost had me for a second." She says to the orange haired teen.

"How?" He didn't think she was able to block his sword.

"I've been in worst situations like these strawberry." She replies and retorted back at the teen.

"It's not Strawberry!" He releases his spiritual pressure once more as the sheer force completely blows Aoko away. "BANKAI!" A light blue aura manifested around his body as he was completely covered in smoke.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, I actually had this chapter done in a day in a half since I figured that I wanted to add Aoko in this story so why not have her appear in his dreams by accident. While I am still trying to figure out her true power via Type-Moon wiki, she is only testing him on his powers and wonders who he really is.**

**The next chapter will finish off the 'little test' or fight between Aoko and Ichigo and I will show Ichigo's OC bankai based on a fan-made picture of Ichigo's look. **

**While he may not know it, Ichigo is slowly 'learning' magic in his dreams, that's why he 'forged' his two Zanpakuto's together without even realizing it. He's learning what Shirou will learn as we all know Archer is his future counterpart of a different timeline. **

**I hope you all like this chapter, please let me know what you all think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you for checking out this story.**

I do not own neither series.

* * *

**Dreams of fate; part 2**

Ichigo's World (his dream)

(Five OST continue)

"Bankai!" Ichigo's aura turns light blue as smoke decided to cover his whole body. Aoko couldn't believe that he was exerting this much power in his own dreams!

'Is this his true power?' Aoko wonders as a massive gale blew her away a few feet away from him. 'No...this is his false true power.' Even with this false power, she can sense a great amount of power in him, 'Maybe I should try to make him unlock that power in him.' Aoko said in her head, determined to unlock his true power.

He wears a black undershirt beneath his white shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears white gloves, with black "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Both of his Zanpakuto's merged into one blade; a double bladed with the middle of the blade having a hole in it.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo mutters out loud.

'Heavenly Chain Moon Slayer and Heaven Piercing Moon Fang. So his signature attacks are named after the moon..' Aoko thought as Ichigo disappeared. 'What the-' She didn't get enough time as Ichigo instantly reappeared right in her face and was about to cut her but Aoko manages to duck with a a few pieces of her hair cut. 'He's powerful. Looks like I'll have to give it my all then.' Aoko channels her magic circuits into her left index finger and shoots multiple 'bullets' at Ichigo, who reflects it by spinning his sword around, destroying the buildings behind him instead.

'Even with my Bankai, she's still incredibly strong.' Ichigo thought as he manifested a reiatsu arrow, jumping meters away Aoko. His Bankai manifested a reiatsu string from the blade to blade, making it a bow like Zanpakuto. 'Don't fail me now...' he places the reiatsu arrow on the string and fires at Aoko, who merely turns her head to her side as the building next to her was instantly destroyed. 'Damnit, even with my Quincy powers, I still can't beat her.' He clutches the handle of his Zanpakuto tightly, 'How can she easily dodge my attacks and uses those missile-like magic on me and nearly cutting of my arm?' He questions.

What Ichigo didn't know is that he manages to cut Aoko's left cheek as blood started running down on her cheek. 'He's still a beginner with that 'magic' based on his handle but he still has that destructive power. I'll have to end this.' He channels her magic circuits on her left arm once again and she disappears.

'What the?' Ichigo didn't have enough time t o react as his right arm was cut off to the elbow, blood started pouring out from his elbow. "ARGHHHHHH!" He screams from the pain, he tries to put pressure on his wound but he couldn't handle the pain.

(End of OST)

"Sorry but I had to end this." Aoko says to the wounded Ichigo.

"What was that?!" He yells in pain from the cut.

"Something I've been training for years now. While I am impress with your abilities as a Soul Reaper, you still can't handle your Quincy powers" She stated, making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Wait you know I'm a Soul Reaper and a Quincy?!" He started having panic attacks from the memories of that day.

"There were reports on a group of teenagers in Karakura Town, Japan, where he's been showing a strong sign of an unusual power. One of the mages saw you on that day where you got your powers. The Magic Association has been keeping an eye on you and your friends but you are the most unique out of your friends." Aoko explained as she walk forward towards the bleeding Ichigo. "We didn't want to show our appearance until this day but we mostly abandoned it as we saw you wanting to have a normal life as a human." She kneels down and her right hand starts to glow. "This will sting."

"What ar-" He didn't finished as he felt the sting she was mentioning. "Damnit!" He yells from the pain as Aoko stopped the bleeding. "Why help me?" He questions, breathing heavily from the sting.

"While I was your opponent a few minutes ago, I don't act as an enemy. You're just assuming I am an enemy but your thick headedness made you stop thinking. Besides, you don't seem a bad guy at all." His eyes widen from her statement, what she said was spot on, he was acting stubborn because he thought she was going to kill him based on the 1,000 year blood war.

Slowly, Ichigo started standing up and clutches his right elbow. "If my arm is cut off, then..."

"It's not cut in the real world dummy. This is your dream or something." She interrupts him.

'That's good.' He sighs in relief and looks at her, "Why were practicing that magic spell and pop into my inner world?" He questions the red head.

"I was trying to see if what my friends were saying was true about it and I end up here." She scratches the back of her head, Ichigo sweat drops from the remark.

"Well tell your friends it did and they're idiots." His left eye began twitching.

"You don't need to be acting like this Ichigo, shouldn't you be like an normal person?" She places her hands on her hips.

"Says the chick that popped into my inner world and cut my right arm!" He retorted back at the red haired mage.

"Whatever." She mumbles as she turns around and walks up to him, "I can sense that you aren't even at your full strength, Ichigo Kurosaki." He looks up at her, surprised that she can sense that he wasn't even using his true power. "Why did you locked away your power?"

"Like you would understand." He says coldly at the red-haired young woman, "You haven't seen what I've seen."

"Try me."

"Can't...even in my dreams, I'm not allowed to say but all I can say is that after an event that has happened a year ago made me give up a life I once had and I intend to now live my life as a normal human in my first year in college but it looks like fate had other plans for me." He stated plainly as Aoko decided to help him stand up, as Ichigo felt a bit dazed.

"I see...but you know Ichigo, even if you are trying to forget a life you once had, things don't as you wanted and I know that." He looks at her a bit confused, "You see in my family, the Aozaki's, are a fading family with my older sister and I fighting over the position of being the head of the clan and becoming the magician or the main magus of the family." She would then go on about her family's past and her old fight against her older sister Touko Aozaki. While Touko had the superior magic circuits in her body, Aoko had the inferior circuits but the 'curse' as she puts it turns out to be a gift in disguised.

"So you're saying that I should accept what happened and move on? Just like how you're touring the world and your sister is somewhere in Europe?" She nods to his question and he continue on, "Well good luck on that because I'm still not ready to accept that just yet."

'I wonder if he acts like that on purpose...'

"You haven't experience PTSD in the past, Aoko?" She shakes her head to his question.

"I never had a traumatic experience in most of my life."

"Then as I said: you wouldn't understand what I went through a year ago." She looks at him and felt something going on through her head and sees that maybe there was a unknown war to her that must had given him the PTSD, "I'm still getting the flashbacks of an old friend that chose the wrong side and now I'm carrying his burden of a now long extinct race of humans." Aoko looks at his left hand and sees some magic leaking out of him and she wonders what he means by 'long extinct race of humans' but she didn't want to press onto the issue of his PTSD.

"Maybe I can teach you something if you are still trying to lock away your true power that is locked inside of you." He raises an eyebrow, "When you wake up, you'll find a key by your bedside and a note. Read the note and you'll find me back here in your world of sorts. I can teach you magic that is best suited for you and since I can tell you are a quick learner, I'm sure you'll be able to beat the other mages and servants of the Holy Grail Wars, Ichigo Kurosaki and If you are indeed a master for the 5th Holy Grail, I suggest you get know your servant and know who are your true friends and enemies Kurosaki. You might not know who's apparent in this fight."

"What do mean by that?" He curiously asks her.

"Like I said; Know your true friends and enemies. Who knows, it might be a close friend, a love one or a classmate in your new college you are attending." His eyes widen once more. "It's called a background check. I was only thinking of college students but I happened to be in your dreams Ichigo." She turns her head back at him, "This will test your psyche, I know that you are dealing with post traumatic stress disorder since you've killed a distant cousin of yours, who happened to be one of your friends." She started to fade away as Ichigo runs at her.

"Wait! You mean my friends might be apart in this? How? I recall a master must have once wish but my friends should have none since they aren't apart in this violence." He tries to come up with reason but Aoko shakes her head.

"Even so, the grail chooses who is ever worthy of the grail such as yourself. Did you ever try to think on why you were chosen for the Grail?" He didn't even think of a particular reason as he didn't answer her question. "As I thought, just one thing Ichigo." He looks at her confusingly, "Everyone has their ideals; some foolish, some good, some bad. Just don't get a heroic complex because not everyone is suited to be a hero." She stated as she soon fades away, making Ichigo wonder why she said a 'Heroic complex'.

'Yeah, you don't need to worry about that. Only a idiot would be foolish enough to have a heroic complex issue. Their goals are to be the superheroes, when only bad things tend to happen. I won't end up like that idiot.' Ichigo thought as he soon collapse from exhaustion and passes out in his own world, dreaming once more but what he didn't know is that there was another figure in his inner world, looking at the destroyed buildings and the fight between Aoko and Ichigo.

'_So...this is Kurosaki Ichigo...'_

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo was defeated by Aoko. Sorry for making this a short chapter once more as I have been writing my other stories on my profile. **

**Reason on Aoko beating Ichigo: **Aoko is actually way more powerful than Ichigo since she has her powers at his age years ago in the Nasuverse and she is one of the few characters to perform true magic (I believe) and is the only one to use the Fifth Magic in Mahou Tsukai no yoro story.

**Reason on Aoko cutting Ichigo's arm: **Since the story is following the U.B.W. for the first half, Ichigo will obtain a new power, even though he still has his arm. (Note that it's a dream from the chapter and the previous chapter, Ichigo still has his real arm in the real world).

**I'll be doing my best to update as soon as possible, writing the next chapter as possible. Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter, let me know what should change and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thanks for checking out this story and this is my now my most popular story for a Bleach X Fate/Stay Night crossover. I've decided to make this a 2 part story where this story will take the route of the U.B.W. and in the next story will take the Heaven's Feel route. **

**3rd in reviews  
7th in Favorites  
5th in Follows**

**The story is already at 26k views, my most viewed story now! Thank you guys for checking out this story. Sorry if the previous 2 chapters did suck. This chapter will focus on Ichigo's new college life but the main character of the chapter is Tatsuki for the beginning and end of day 1.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**Beginning of Day 1: High school and College**

Tatsuki and Orihime's dorm room: 9:00 A.M.

*BZZZ *BZZZ

Tatsuki groans from hearing the buzzing of her clock. "5 more minutes..." Tatsuki puts her pillow on her head and tries to sleep but the buzzing of her clock continues on buzzing, which lasted for 10 minutes until Tatsuki pounded her alarm clock. Lifting herself out of her pillow, she yawns tiredly as she gets out of her bed and goes into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

Wiping off the water from her face, she looks at the mirror to see some white hair on her bangs. "What the?" She examines the strand of white hair on her head, "When did I started growing white hair?" She asks herself, she knows she's a teen turning into a young adult and she's still young. 'Did anyone pull this prank on me?' Tatsuki again questions herself and thinks of the most suspicious of her friends. 'Orihime wouldn't do it since she knows better not to pull one on me and Ichigo couldn't do it as I locked the dorm room before I went to sleep and he came in late last night and he didn't have the items to pull the prank.' Tatsuki tries to think of anybody but she couldn't as she and the others just arrived to the freshmen dorms.

As she wipes off some of the remaining water on her face, one quick glance at the mirror and she sees her mark, 'What the hell?' She looks at her hand to see her command seals on her right hand. Again, she tries to come up with reasons against Ichigo and Orihime but couldn't.

'Great...' She shakes her head, 'Well I guess I'll have to sort this out later, for now I should get dressed for school.' Tatsuki gets out of the bathroom and changes into her normal clothes. Once she's done, she sees her friend Orihime eating her unusual breakfast.

"Hey Hime." She greeted her friend and heads to the fridge.

"Hey Tatsuki, want my breakfast?" She asks her friend.

"Uh...it's fine Hime. I'll just have some cereal." Tatsuki takes out the milk and grabs a brand name cereal from the counter. "What time did you wake up?" She asks.

"10 minutes ago, I heard the shower and you weren't in your bed." She replies as she continues to eat her breakfast, "Were you out somewhere? I didn't see you in your room until last night."

"Uh...yeah something like that. I was wondering about the campus, since we're new here; I figure out that I might as well learn where the classes we're currently taking." Tatsuki lied, something she doesn't do in most of her time. She doesn't want her to worry about Ichigo since he's been suffering from the stress of the 1,000 year blood war for the past 2 years.

"Oh..ok." She bought it and continues to eat her unusual breakfast. While Tatsuki was eating her cereal, she continues to wonder about Ichigo.

Ichigo's dorm room, same time

*yawn* Ichigo wakes up from his sleep and looks at his right hand. 'Guess that wasn't all a dream huh?' He looks at his bedside to see the note and the key that Aoko said she would leave him. 'Looks like she wasn't lying...' He said in his head as he gets off of his bed and goes to the living room to see Ruler, still sleeping. 'Looks like she's still sleeping.' He mutters in his head as he goes to the kitchen and turns on the TV to see the news.

{In other news; a local high school suffered a very unusual incident. The school's track field was completely destroyed, from what it seems to be from a bomb of sorts. The school's track team will not have their outside track team practice outside and will resume their practices in their gym. Police are investigating the scene and are looking for questions. Back to you.} He sweat drops since that was him, his servant and the other master and servant and a 'rouge' servant on the scene.

'Looks like we've messed up.' He hangs his head low from the news, Ruler wakes up from the TV and heads into the kitchen.

"Master." She greeted.

"You know you can call me by my first name Ruler." He stated, "By the way, what are you going to do today?" He asks her.

"Well since I am your servant Ichigo, I must stay by my master." She replies back to Ichigo, who sighs in annoyance.

"Well Ruler, as I've recently told you; I can take care of myself. You've already seen me in action."

"Yes I am aware of that but while you were asleep; I sense a new servant here." His eyes widen sightly.

"So there's a new master here I presume?" She nods, "Well I guess we're going to have one hell of a semester." He sighs and puts his left hand on his face, "Ruler, I want you to be on the rooftop when I leave for my classes, who knows what the master looks like or the servant as well." With that said, Ichigo decided to go to the fridge and takes out the milk and picks one of the cereal boxes from the top of the fridge.

"Of course Ichigo." She looks up to see some food and instantly drools... "Food..." He sweat drops from her 'action' so to speak.

"I take it that I have to feed you as well huh?" she nods very fast, 'This is going to be a major pain in the ass...' "Well Ruler, since you are going to be staying in my apartment until the night; I want you to learn what it means to be a human instead of a servant." Ichigo suggested to his servant.

"Means to be human?" Ruler questions confusingly.

"You already know that I've seen your past life in France and your word is bound to be a servant of the Holy Grail; learn to be your past life." He stated back to his servant.

"If you say so master, then I'll do what you ask." She bows her head. "What must I learn to be human?"

"Why don't you read some of the books on my desk? It'll give you some insight on what the human mind is." she nods as Ichigo goes into his room and grabs his backpack for his new life as a college student of Fuyuki city.

* * *

Fuyuki High School: 10:00 A.M.

After a unexpected first day of the Holy Grail Wars, Rin Tohsaka has been thinking of the masked master. She thought that he was the master of Saber based on how the servant looked liked but when she saw her 'deceased' classmate Shirou Emiya, the actual master of Saber; she wonders what class is that servant of the masked master. She wonders if it was that orange haired young man she saw before the start of the Holy Grail Wars.

'Could he be the master?' She questions herself mentally. 'They both have that same 'aura' of sorts but it could be just coincidence.' She looks up at the board and begins to write down notes form her teacher, still thinking of that masked master, 'I have to get to the bottom of this but I also have to deal with Emiya-kun. I don't think he's my main threat but he's a wildcard in this. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.' She thought as she continues on writing notes down.

In the other classroom, Shirou Emiya kept on thinking of what had happened last night.

* * *

_Yesterday at the Emiya Residence_

_"Wait Tohsaka?" Shirou said in confusion as he sees his classmate._

_"Evening, Emiya-kun." She greeted with a half smile on her face._

_"Tohsaka, what are you doing here? And what's with the man in red?" Shirou questions his 'friend' so to speak._

_"Did you look at your right hand Shirou?" She pointed. He looks at his right hand to see a red sigil on his hand, "It means you were chosen as the 7th master for the Holy Grail." She briefly explains. _

_"Holy Grail?" He murmurs out loud in confusion._

_"If you recall on what the Holy Grail is, then it should sound the same as in the myths." His eyes widen in shock, "But what most mankind doesn't know is that who ever wins the grail in these wars can use the grail to make their one wish come true." She explains fully to the red haired teen. _

_"Wait the Holy Grail exists?" She nods, "I thought it was only mostly just a legend in the books." _

_"Believe it or not Shirou, you are in this fight. I'll advise you to go to the church. The priest will explain it to you. Archer, let's get going."_

_"Mhm." he nods his head, wraps his left arm around Rin's waist and jumps into the air with her in his arm. Shirou wonders what the priest in a church has to do with the Grail Wars._

_'This day just got a whole lot weirder.' Shirou scratches the back of his head and thinks what to do next with his 'servant' here._

End of Flashback

* * *

Present Time (Lunch Time)

"Hey Shirou, you busy?" He turns around to see his friend Issei Ryuudou asks him.

"Not really. Why what's up?" He asks him kindly.

"Since the school budget won't allow us to buy a new equipment, I thought that with your talent in fixing stuff would help." He says casually.

"Sure I don't mind at all." He gets off his seat and walks with Issei. As the two were walking towards the student council's room, they made casual talk in different subjects from school work to actual work for Shirou. But one topic caused; Rin Tohsaka.

"I still wonder why you hate her Issei. I don't think she that bad."

"Does this mean you have a fling for her Shirou." Shirou shakes his head.

"No Issei, I was just wondering." He response rhetorically, "I know things went bad since she is the vice president at junior high but at least just try to make things work." Issei too shakes his head.

"Sorry Shirou but there are things that I just don't trust with her. I know that there are secrets she is keeping from us but she never complies to answer." He replies.

"Maybe it's called privacy Issei. I do recall you kept on questioning her back in Junior high." Shirou replies back.

"Still, that should be a million dollar question Shirou." Issei slides the door open of the Student council's room. "There are mysterious about her and a lot of people are curious." He picks up the equipment; a heater.

"A heater?" He questions.

"It was busted after last week, the teachers were checking to see if most of the equipments were all functioning well but when one of the teachers hit the switch, something went wrong but the teacher wasn't injured. Can you see what went wrong Shirou?"

"Sure. Can you give leave for a quick second?" He asks.

Issei nods, "Sure thing. Don't want to take you out of your train of thought." Issei then leaves the room, leaving Shirou alone.

'Alright...trace on.'

* * *

Fuyuki College: 11:45 A.M.

After finding their classroom in the college and learning the layout of the campus, Ichigo and the girls were at the cafeteria, writing down notes in their notebooks, Ichigo yawns tiredly, hinting of his exhaustion to his friend Tatsuki.

"You ok?" She looks at him and asks.

"Yeah just dandy." He replies tiredly as well. Tatsuki bought it but one quick glance at Ichigo's right hand, she see's a similar sigil to hers.

'Wait, why does Ichigo have that sigil on him?' She questions mentally, 'Is he part in this? Did someone else do this to him?' She wonders what is really going on but decided not to ask the former substitute Soul Reaper.

As they kept on writing, Ichigo on the other hand was talking to his servant telepathically. 'So did you find out who this new master is Ruler?'

[Nothing yet Ichigo. I still don't sense their presents at all. I can feel anything within this town but I am not all that certain that the master has truly realize that they are a master for the Grail Wars.] Ruler stated.

'I see. Are the two other servants out?' He once again asks.

[Archer is watching his servant from his master's residence, same as that other servant.] She replies.

'Well at least things are going to be quiet for the time being.' He sighs in relief mentally, 'Ruler, head out to that high school and examine those two mages. Can't be too careful on what might happen today.' Ichigo asks his servant who nods.

[Yes master.] With that Ruler vanishes from Ichigo's room and heads to the high school.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Tatsuki is now rather curious on what is going on and so is Shirou. While Shirou knows that he is a master, Tatsuki still doesn't know she is since she was asleep during the ritual.**

**Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and let me know what should happen in the story and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven Route 1. Thank you guys for checking out this story and making this my most popular story. I think it's crazy that you guys like this story, but in a seriousness; thank you for having the time to check out this story.**

**Review:**

**Heavenly God: **yes, tatsuki is a master as I previous mention.

"Hey": Talking  
'Hey': Thought  
[Master]: Servant talking mentally

* * *

**Midday 1: Dreams part 2**

Fuyuki College: 12:45 PM

It's been 1 hour since Ichigo sent his servant to check out the high school student, the master of Archer. He could tell that she has potential to be a great magus, even though he technically isn't a real magus. He still doesn't have a clue on what a magus is. He knows his former work as a Soul Reaper and being part Quincy but when it comes to wizardry; he got the idea of witches on brooms, witches being burned alive around Joan of Arc's time and etcetera.

*sigh* "I didn't think college was going to be a major drag." Ichigo is currently attending a science class, human biology to be exact as he is majoring in becoming a doctor like his dad back at Karakura Town. "I already know this stuff from my dad. I wonder why I can't get my certificate last year." He mutters out loud tiredly and yawns in class.

"Mr. Kurosaki, is there something you wish to share with the class?" The professor looks at the orange haired teen with a stern look.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything." He waves it off and pretends to listen to his professor as he then falls asleep in class.

Ichigo's dreams

Just like before, Ichigo finds himself in France once again. Probably back in the 15th century (1412 is considered to be part of the 15th century right?) where everyone has a different type of clothing from commoners, to the riches.

'So...I'm here once again.' He thought as for some reason, he can feel his eyes change. Everyone was either highlighted with a white aura, red aura, or a blue aura. 'What the hell?' He thought as he wonders why he is currently seeing people in these colors, 'What's going on?' He now has questions about this dream. He then walks towards the busy streets of France where he bumps into what appears to be a guard.

"Watch it kid." He guard growls at the orange haired teen.

"You bumped into me punk." Ichigo growls back at the guard.

"You want to die kid?" The guard threatens him by pulling out his sword at the teen. Ichigo stares daggers at the guards as he knows they are weak soldiers compare to him.

"I don't but I know that you'll die." Ichigo disarmed the man and stabs him with his own sword, shocking the others and making the crowd scream. The crowd started to run away from the scene as more guards came running in and circling around him.

'Idiots.' Ichigo shakes his head, 'Wait...why am I acting like this?' He questions himself as he didn't feel as himself, rather a different man. "You all want a piece of me?" He questions the guards, feeling cocky as he spins the sword around his hand.

"Stand down Arno." One of the guards says, "We know that this isn't a good thing for your family."

Ichigo or rather Arno, smirks. "I thought you remember Victor, you were there when you killed my family months ago." He scowls at the group of men, "So..this is rather revenge." He charges at Victor and stabs him in the heart, killing him instantly. Then two guards from his left and right charged at him at once, but Ichigo/Arno merely ducks his head down as the two guards try to slash at his head vertically. He kicks the guard on his left and blocks the other sword attack from his right.

"Stand back, I'll take this guy." Ichigo/Arno turns his head to a man in black armor from head to toe and with the Christian cross on his chest plate.

"Siegfried."(*) Ichigo/Arno turns his attention to the black knight Siegfried. "I take it you are with these men." His eyes changed yellow as he scowls at the man.

"Arno, I'm surprise to see you act like this. I thought you were trying live a normal life but you are now living a life as a murderer." He draws his sword from his back and points it at Ichigo/Arno. "If you want your life to be spared, then come with me and I'll make sure have a light punishment." He offers to the teen, who shakes his head.

"Yeah right. If I remember correctly; you were one of the known men that helped my father before his untimely death. Are you still suspecting me of murdering my own father?" He questions the black knight, "Friend or foe?"

"Stubborn to the very end." Siegfried shakes his head in disappointment. "Sorry kid but I guess your time is up." Siegfried takes his stance and prepares to attack Ichigo/Arno. Ichigo ends up waking up from his dream with a massive headache. He shakes his head, trying to relax his headache. He wonders why he suddenly got this dream. It has to do something with his previous dream with Ruler but what does this has to with this dream.

'Again with these dreams. First going through the streets of France and now some market place in those streets if I saw it correctly.' He stares at the board filled with notes on the human body, something he already knows. He still sees the classroom filled with students writing down the notes on the board. He looks at his phone as the time is 12:58 P.M., he took a 13 minute nap before completely falling asleep in class.

With Tatsuki: 1:00 P.M.

Tatsuki one the other hand finished her day and is currently in her dorm room, looking over some of her notes from her class early on. Her current major criminology, hoping to become a police officer in the future.

She groans tiredly as she's been studying her notes over and over again, trying to memorize all the notes she has taken an hour ago. It's crazy for her to memorize these notes that was just been written an hour ago.

'Is this really all I have to know?' She questions herself mentally as she continues on looking at her notes until a shed of light hit the black pendant on her desk. 'I forgot to give this back to Ichigo.' Tatsuki looks back at the pendant and wonders how did Ichigo get this. 'Ichigo won't be out until 3, so I might as well hold onto he gets out.' She thought as she gets up from her seat and stretches her limbs.

She grabs the pendant from her desk and examines it, wondering if this pendant means to him but shakes the thought as she felt a very tired, losing the feeling in her legs as fell asleep on the spot but only to be caught by her servant Avenger.

'Seems she is not use to having this power yet. Even if I can sense her powers, there is something different in her magic.' Avenger places his tired master on her bed and looks at the pendant she is holding on to. 'Maybe in time I'll meet this person she's been best friends with for most of her life, even if she hasn't told me.' Avenger takes on last look at her master before he dissolves into nothingness.

* * *

Outside of Fuyuki High School: 1:45 P.M.

Ruler kept her eyes on the school without anyone seeing her. She's on the fences staring at the rooftop where she spots the female magus known as Rin Tohsaka. Under the orders of her master, Ruler kept her eyes on the magus. She wonders why Ichigo told her to keep an eye out on her and her master but she would have to wait as she felt an unknown presence at the house all the way back from yesterday.

'I guess he must had told her to stay back at that house.' Ruler remembers the servant known as Saber, 'And that other master must had told her servant to stay back as well. Seems everything is normal but why do I have a feeling something bad will happen?' Ruler questions herself as she got off of the fences and changes into a normal set of clothes.

'Only time will tell if my gut feeling is correct.' Ruler then walks away from the school as more and more construction workers came by the school to fix the school's track field that was destroyed last night. 'I guess I have to tell Ichigo to lower his magic, if that is possible since he and Archer did destroyed a track field.

Fuyuki High School: Class room 2-C, 2:00 P.M.

Rin Tohsaka was dead bored in her class since she has to confront Shirou about the Holy Grail Wars later today, but there was one thing on her mind and that was the masked master last night that took on a servant like it was nothing. She didn't know that the masked master was a very powerful adversary that she'll have to confront in the later future. There was something that she is rather intrigued, there's a mystery to him. She has questions, why is he wearing a mask? Why is he not showing his true self? Is there a reason for the mask? Who is he? Was he the person she saw at the college?

'I have to figure out who he is.' She thought as the school bell rings, signaling a 5 minute break and the final class of the day. She could show Shirou to the priest later tonight and investigate the mask master around town, if she can find him that is.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for making this another filler chapter.**

**The chapter is for Ichigo to understand his 'past' life in France so to speak since his servant is Ruler and making him have questions on what he did or what this Arno person did and what it has to do with his servant. While he may not know it, Ichigo unlocked his own magic called Eagle Vision, telling who is friend or foe by living some part as Arno in this chapter but he'll have to figure out how to activate it somehow. It is somewhat based on the Assassin's Creed version but in order for the master to have it, he must live some part of unknown person who has a connection to their servant, Ruler.**

***Siegfried is not based on Saber of 'Black' from Fate/Apocrypha but has the same appearance as the black knight. **

**The next chapter will have Shirou and Tatsuki go to the Church and question the priest Kotomine and Illya will finally make her appearance in the next chapter as well and I bet you guys will be excited to see Berserker fighting against the servants, Avenger, Saber and Archer at once.**

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter, sorry for making this another filler chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven Route 1. Thank you guys for checking out this story and making this my most viewed story out of all my stories, thank you guys for checking and letting me know what you guys like about the story.**

"Hey": Talking  
'Hey': Thought  
[Master]: Servant talking mentally

I do not own neither series.

* * *

**End of Day 1: The girl with white hair**

Fuyuki College: 6:15 P.M.

After an exhausting day of the first day of college, Tatsuki didn't think this was going to be tough, at first she thought that sure it was going to start out as introductions and intro to their classes but she found out that they are going to go all out with writing papers and studying. Throughout the day, it was mostly writing notes for their respective classes, english, mathematics, science, and others. Even though she writing down her notes, she kept on wondering about her mark on her right hand.

'Why do I have this mark?' She kept on questioning herself, 'I don't recall ever getting a tattoo or even a fake tattoo.' She continues to examine the mark, but it mostly kept her wondering with no real solution popping into her head.

'This is really going to be bothersome but why does Ichigo have one? Are we connected to something?' She continues to be in her train of thought, which she is partly correct, 'Ichigo has one on his right hand as well but...' She stops and sees Ichigo's black pendant she for got to give him.

"I forgot to give him this." She mutters out loud and grabs the pendant. "Hopefully Ichigo's in his room so I can give him this." She places the pendant in her right pocket and leaves her room to see Orihime in the kitchen making her dinner.

"You going somewhere Tatsuki?" Orihime asks her best friend.

"I just have to give something to Ichigo. He dropped something yesterday when he came in late." Tatsuki shows the pendant from her pocket to her best friend.

"He dropped it?" Orihime questions her, curiously.

"Apparently he did. I went to make sure that our things were here but I ended up finding this instead." Tatsuki half-lied to her best friend. "Hopefully he'll be at his dorm room so it won't be a biggie."

"I think Kurosaki-kun is still out." Tatsuki looks at her best friend, a bit curious as to why she knows, "Kurosaki-kun said that he has to search up something around town but I didn't ask him why."

"I see. Guess I'll have to ask him something when he gets back. Did you ask what time he'll be here?" Tatsuki asks but Orihime shakes her head.

"I didn't ask him, thought it was getting supplies or something." Orihime said, making Tatsuki wonder where did Ichigo go and why is he out but she'll have to question him once he comes back to his dorm room.

'I guess I'll have to ask him later.' She thought as she places the pendant on the table and proceeds to help out Orihime with her homework.

* * *

Fuyuki City: 6:20 P.M.

"So that girl and the other student are high school students at Fuyuki High huh?" Ichigo crosses his arms and looks at his servant. They were currently on one of the many buildings in Fuyuki but they were in the shopping district of Fuyuki.

"Yes master; both students are high schoolers; the girl in red is one of the top students of the 2nd years while the other just your average student. The female student's name is Rin Tohsaka while the male student is Shirou Emiya. Shirou is the master of Saber while Rin is the master of Archer but Rin actually wanted Saber as her servant as she is one of the best servants in the Grail Wars." Ruler stated to her master.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Rin wants to win the Grail since it's her 'duty' since her dad died in the last Holy Grail War and Shirou wishes to be a hero, something rather stupid if you ask me." Ruler shakes her head based on her info on Shirou.

"Hero-complex. I bet someone gave him the ideas of a hero of justice and all that crap. I bet he wants to save any life but he can't save them all." Ichigo stated as he looks over the rooftop, "Can't do it. There's no way he can save everyone." He mutters quietly. "

"Are you okay master?" Ruler walks up to her master. He waves it off, signaling her it's nothing.

"Any other master's that are close by? If its the 2 high school students; leave them be. There's no reason to end their lives but we'll have to take out the servants." He turns around and looks at his servant.

"Can't bear to have 2 students die from this fight?" Ruler questions her master.

"Yeah, even if they are masters for the Holy Grail Wars; they are students in this matter first in my book. The servants are the main threats but I can't forget that Rin is also a threat with her skills as a magus but Emiya is a Wildcard since his presences is rather faint and his skills is very unorthodox. He can enhance objects from a pipe to something else." Ichigo stated based on what he can feel from Shirou.

"Who do you know he can enhance objects master?" She asks confusingly to her master.

"During his bout with Lancer, he enhanced some object in his house and managed to survive when he summoned his servant. That's how I know about his powers even if we were miles away from the residence." Ichigo stated once more to his servant.

"You seemed more reliable then what I originally thought of you Ichigo. I didn't know you had keen eyes that can see very far." Ruler smiles to see that her master is probably the best one in the War.

"If that was your idea of a compliment then, thanks." He says with a scowl on his face, something he is known for. "By the way, do you have my mask?"

Ruler nods and materializes his mask, "Still having those memories master?" He looks at her very surprised.

"Wait how did-"

"I also get some of your memories of the bloody fight 2 years ago and can see some of the key moments and the turning point at the end of the blood war." Ruler explained briefly to her master, "Just as you can see my memories and getting those flashbacks, I can see some of memories and what makes my master tick. What goes to my masters head? What are his beliefs? What are his ideals? All of those questions are what also help pick out the rightful servant to their respective master." Ruler explains clearly now to Ichigo.

"I see. So because of not having a single wish, I was given a special servant that is more of a stronger Saber class based on my ideas?" Ruler nods in agreement.

"There are other characteristics such as items like how I was summoned when you when you had that black pendant. Memento's of the servant also helps choose a specific spirit."

"Personalities and mementos are what give us a specific servant class." He mutters out loud.

"Yet you don't seem happy master." Ichigo looks confusingly at his servant. "Even for a day, I haven't seen you crack a smile." She whines much to his annoyance.

"It's called college life and having to deal with this Holy Grail War Ruler." He stated annoyingly.

"You don't have to mean." She puffs up her cheeks and turns away.

"So dramatic at times." He sighs annoyingly and tries to sense other masters or servants around as he closes his eyes. 'Found them.' He thought as he felt their presences coming from the Church. "Ruler, any advantaged points surrounding the Church?" He asks his servant.

"I believe so." Ruler said as her attitude goes back to normal, "That building has a good advantage point and we can evaluate what's going on from there." Ruler stated as she pointed out the center of Fuyuki City's tallest tower. With that, the duo disappeared.

* * *

The Church 7:45 P.M.

After what Rin told Shirou about this Church, Shirou met the 'priest' or the overseer of the Holy Grail Wars known as Kirei Kotomine. He would go on to explaining the rules of the Holy Grail Wars to Shirou for the past hour. Shirou didn't know that he was chosen for his wish to be a hero of justice and he was deemed worthy of the Grail. He would go on the explain to Shirou that there was originally supposed to be 7 mages for this fight but after looking through the books of previous Grail Wars and known servants; this would be the first Grail War in years to have 9 masters.

"So 9 servants and 9 masters." Shirou mutters to himself.

"That is correct. I've already explained to one young master yesterday and he happened to had fought against Rin and her servant." Kirei added, making Shirou look at her.

"Is this true Tohsaka?" He questions her.

She sighs and hangs her head low, "Unfortunately that is correct. I was making sure that there was no masters or servants out but my servant Archer took on the masked master while Lancer was facing his servant: Ruler." Rin stated but it lead to more questions for Shirou.

"Ruler?" He looks at the overseer confusingly.

"Ruler is a unique class. The Ruler Class is a mixture of a Saber-Class and itself. So far in the history books, Ruler is also an overseer of the Grail if the Church didn't add one for safe keeping. Ruler has no wish but her duty is to the Grail but yesterday marks the first time she is a servant to a college student. The master will remained anonymous of course but he too has no desire for the Grail. He only wants is to end the fight since he's been fighting for a very long time." Kirei explained to the orange/red haired high school student and it hit Rin.

College Student, fighting for a long time all made sense to her and from what Archer told her. This college student she 'faced' yesterday is indeed the 8th master but since she can't get any info out of Kirei; she'll have to face the college student with the orange hair, she presumes to be the masked master. "Thank you for your time Sir." She then bows her head and leaves the room, along with Emiya following behind her.

As the two left, Kirei grins and thought, 'So he's the adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya...interesting.'

With Shirou and Rin

"I can't believe you guys have been doing this Grail Wars for hundreds of years Rin."

"Even I still wonder about this Grail. The legends of the grail are as true as the books of King Arthur and the cup that Jesus Christ held before his death. Magus's have been questioning the Grail's existence for many years but there hasn't been an answer." Rin stated to her classmate.

"Since-" He was interrupted by a huge gale of wind hitting him in the face. "What's going on?!" He questions as he tries to cover himself from the wind.

"There has to be a fight nearby!" Rin shouted as the winds became more vicious.

"Do we have to fight them!?" He too shouts at Rin back.

"We'll have to check it out! I sense a familiar presences at the Graveyard!" Shirou manages the hear it and the two ran towards the Graveyard.

* * *

The Graveyard: 8:00 P.M.

"Damnit..." Ichigo stares daggers at the large man in front of him, 'Didn't think his guy was this strong...' He gritted his teeth together and manages to push himself up from the ground.

[Master, are you alright?] Ruler asks her master telepathically.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replies back to her as he spits out some blood.

"Can't you just die Onii-chan?" Ichigo turns his attention to the small girl with white hair and a purple themed Russian attire.

"Sorry but I have things I need to take care of before I die." He stated as he tries to stand up by using his Zanpakuto as a helping stick.

"That's too bad. Berserker; Finish him." The little girl orders her servant known as Berserker. The large man charges right at Ichigo as Ruler appears right in front of her master, taking on the servant.

* * *

**That ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update in awhile: I've been struggling on ideas actually in this story and thought on using some of the material from the U.B.W. anime as my source of ideas for now.**

**Ichigo meets the little girl and her muscular servant and will fight against Berserker in the next chapter and I'll explain how the fight happened and what it will lead for the former Soul Reaper. Tatsuki will appear as I previous mentioned that she's an important character for day 1 as she will meet her servant face to face.**

**The romance is still in the works but I already got one of the main heroines to confess her feelings for Ichigo later in the story. I hope you guys can still bear with me and wondering what plans I got for Ichigo and his harem..**

**Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven**** Thanks for checking out this story and letting me know what you guys think of the previous chapter. ****Sorry for not updating but I've been busy with school work and I've been trying to make sure that everything is at a flow.**

"Hey" Talking  
'Yo' Thought  
{master} Servant talking mentally.

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 1: Berserker**

The streets of Fuyuki City: 7:50 P.M.

'Where is he?' Ichigo thought as he continues on observing the scene. With Rin and Shirou in the Church with the overseer of the Holy Grail, Kirei Kotomine; Ichigo and his servant Ruler have been searching for this unusual high pressure that Ichigo has been sensing.

Scowling for the fact that he couldn't find the source, a small flashback hit him. It reminded him about his first encounter with his former friend Uryu Ishida, where he couldn't detect spiritual pressure until he was trained properly by Yoruichi a couple months ago.

'Why am I getting these memories?' Ichigo questions himself as he wanted to forget about his life as a former Substitute Soul Reaper. While it was a good ride helping out his friends in the Soul Society, there was always trouble somewhere but his final mission; the 1,000 year blood war with the Quincies literally pushed him to his limits.

_You're my living legacy. _Ichigo flinched as he heard those familiar words. Panting heavily, he shakes his head as he tries to move on from hearing the words of his deceased friend Uyru Ishida.

'I don't need this...' He looks at his hands to see the many scars, each telling a story based on his fights with the Quincies and old enemies. 'Why can't I get over this...' He clutches his hands tightly and gritting his teeth tightly, 'I need to end my own suffering but who will protect Yuzu and Karin if I decide to do it.' He shakes the thought of actually doing it since it was his 'job' to protect his twin younger sisters. Ever since the events of the 1,000 year blood war, Ichigo has also been thinking of 'doing it' but the love and support from his family and friends were his reasons on not doing it. He still suffers the flashbacks of facing his former friend, where he mutters he is his living legacy.

"Master?" Ruler looks at her master with a worried look on her face.

He shakes it off and gives a stern look on his face, "It's nothing. Come on, let's find that source." He places his mask on his face and continues on searching for the rise in pressure around him. 'Seems this person is strong but how strong is the main question.' Taking out his badge from his pocket, he materializes his Zanpakutos on his left hip and his back. "Is there anywhere we haven't tried?" He questions his servant.

"Maybe around the Church. There's no one that has that energy in the city but somewhere by the Church, since we haven't checked there yet." Ruler suggested.

"That's fine. Let's go." Both him and his servant disappeared instantly as they headed to the Church.

Church: 7:52 P.M.

Once the two transported themselves around by the Church, he unexpectedly use his bizarre power, his heighten vision from his dreams. Looking down on the ground, he can see imprints on the ground. Getting a closer inspection, this was a little girls imprints.

'Shouldn't little girls be with their parents at all times?' He thought as he wonders why is a little girl out and about during this time at night. "Ruler, there might be a little girl here and I think she might had gotten out of her parents house."

Ruler looks at her master confusingly, "A little girl master?" She questions the orange haired master, who nods, "That's very odd."

"I know, something isn't adding up." He cups his chin and beings to think for a reasonable answer but...

"Onii-chan." Ichigo turns around to see a little girl with crimson eyes, silver hair and she wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots.

"Oi little girl, I'm not your Onii-chan." She stated as he feels this intense pressure, "Last time I checked, I only had 2 sisters. Who are you?" He manifested his Zanpakuto's in his hands and demanded answers from her.

'That's weird, I didn't think onii-chan can summons swords.' the little girl was now curious on who this mage is, "What's your name?" She asks him kindly and innocently.

"Names Ichigo Kurosaki, college student." He stated to the young girl, "What's your name little girl?" He asks one more time with a scowl on his face.

"I am Illyasviel von Einzbern." She picks the ends of skirt and elegantly kneels to the college student, "You look like someone I know."

'Probably with my hair color...' He thought to himself as he saw a massive shadow behind her, "Show your servant Illya, I can see him from here." He demanded as he unconsciously merged his Zanpakutos together, creating a large broadsword about 5-6 feet tall and about a foot wide.

"Oh you are a master of the grail are you not?" She was a bit surprised to see another master in the Grail Wars but this one is very different, he shows the most potential and to be the most dangerous magus there is. "Berserker, you can come out now." The shadow started to materializes as he is a muscular one.

'Oi Ruler, any ideas on the Berserker classes?' He asks his servant telepathically.

{Berserker classes are extremely placed within this class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability _Mad Enhancement_, which trades their consciousness and sanity for a large power boost. This class is usually for magi who have summoned Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes, allowing them to strengthen their Servants to make up for their lower attributes and compete against stronger opponents. While it is ideal for Servants to reach the level of the Heroic Spirit, the class allows for their attributes to surpass even the original.} Ruler explains to her master telepathically as she appears by his side.

"Great...that's nice to know." He sighs annoyingly. "Any ideas on how to take one down?" He tightens his grip on his new sword.

"You can kill them now. Get them, Berserker." She orders her servant so innocently that it reminded Yuzu due to being more of the girly girl than her tomboy twin sister Karin.

Berserker instantly charges at them so quickly that Ichigo and Ruler didn't have enough time to react. Shoulder charging at the orange haired college student, he sends Ichigo towards a couple of unmarked graves, cutting Ichigo's forehead in the process.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo slashes the air as he unleashed his signature attack at the servant, who blocks the attack and rushes at the former Soul Reaper, 'Damnit...didn't know that this Berserker is extremely fast...' He mutters to himself as he spit out some blood from his mouth. Gritting his teeth together, his eyes begin to turn sky blue. Spinning his sword side to side, his aura started to leak out of his body, appearing as a darker shade of blue.

Charging right at the servant, he slashes left and right and horizontally slashes Berserker, who steps to his right. Ichigo uses a rising spinning slash, he cuts Berserkers face and once again he steps to his right as Ichigo slashes downwards to cut him. He he slashes left and right once more but Berserker blocks the attacks and forces him to retreat temporally until Ichigo leaps towards him and their blades clashed, causing a massive gale wind in the process.

'Is he this strong?' Illya thought as she continues on observing the fight between Ichigo and Berserker.

Ichigo manages to sink his blade into Berserker's shoulder but the servant didn't feel a thing but only feeling more pissed off as he punches his face, sending Ichigo to another pile of unmarked graves.

"Damnit..." Ichigo stares daggers at the large man in front of him, 'Didn't think his guy was this strong...' He gritted his teeth together and manages to push himself up from the ground.

[Master, are you alright?] Ruler asks her master telepathically.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replies back to her as he spits out some blood.

"Can't you just die Onii-chan?" Ichigo turns his attention to the small girl with white hair and a purple themed Russian attire.

"Sorry but I have things I need to take care of before I die." He stated as he tries to stand up by using his Zanpakuto as a helping stick.

"That's too bad. Berserker; Finish him." The little girl orders her servant known as Berserker. The large man charges right at Ichigo as Ruler appears right in front of her master, taking on the servant.

Ruler sinks her battle flag into Berserker's neck, making him roar at the female knight. He knocks the battle flag out of his neck, causing some blood to leak out of his neck and kicks Ruler's midsection and sending her to couple of trees.

'There that weak eh?' A servant from a couple of miles thought as he removes his mask and reveals his true self, light brown skin, brown eyes, and white hair tied in a ponytail and covered by a blue, black, and orange bandana. He wears light blue shoulder pads and shin guards over white clothing, a brown belt with a gold buckle, and a red cape. 'That servant shouldn't be the one who kills you Ichigo Kurosaki.' He then manifests a bow in a red/black theme and manifests multiple arrows on the string, 'That's my job.' He fires the arrows at the large muscular servant.

"What the hell?" Ichigo, Ruler and Illya all wondered where that arrow came from. The damage from the unknown servant made a massive hole, about 30 feet long, 50 feet wide and 20 feet deep.

'Time to retreat.' He dissolves his bow and reverts back into into his fully armored self, 'Tohsaka's servant should be here in a few seconds.' He looks back at Ichigo and his servant Ruler escaping from the berserker, 'Your life will end Ichigo Kurosaki and I will be the one that ends you.' Just the mere thought of the college student raises his blood boil, something he wants to end immediately. 'See you at your dorm.' He smirks behind his mask and fades away as the Archer servant appears within a few seconds.

'Ruler, let's get out of here. Missions done.' Ichigo orders his servant as both of them disappeared from the battle as the two high school students rushed to know where that explosion happened.

* * *

Fuyuki's highest tower: 8:45 P.M.

Once the two escaped from the large servant known as Berserker, Ichigo takes off his mask as he begins having his panic attack.

'Why now?' His heart rate started to beat very fast, causing him to hallucinate.

_A fool to the very end..._

His eyes widen as he began seeing Uryu by him. 'Uryu?' He didn't think he'll see him in his head.

_Why are you having these panic attacks? After all we've been through from beginning of your journey to the end of the 1,000 year blood war, you think this is the time to have these? _His deceased friend/distant cousin shakes his head to see Ichigo's current state, _Its pathetic._

'Says the bastard that turn his back on his friends!' He retorts angrily.

_I had my reason Kurosaki. Something you should know._

Ichigo looks at his former friend confusingly.

_Remember your reason you went to save Rukia from being executed? To saving Orihime from Aizen in Hueco Mundo? You wanted to save them just as I wanted to join Yhwach. _

Ichigo looks at his deceased friend angrily as he wanted to punch the living day lights out of him but it would be stupid since he's imaging his deceased friend in his head. 'Why would you join those bastards when they almost destroyed the entire world!? You would join some make believe messiah so the Quncies can rule the world!'

Meanwhile Ruler was beyond confused as she was hearing two different voices in his head, she's hearing his voice and an unknown. "Ichigo?" She tries to get his attention but to no used.

'You were a fool to join them! You betrayed your friends and everyone that believed in you baka!' He screamed in his head at the former Quincy.

_Says the man arguing in his head. _Uryu retorts at the orange haired college student.

'You just appeared in my head dumbass!' His eyes began to change, his left eye began to change with yellow color and his right eye changed into a sky blue color. 'If you were alive, I would have kicked your ass!'

_Well you can't since I'm dead. Oh by the way Kurosaki, who's this woman? _Uryu asks him since she has been staring right at him for the past 5 minutes.

'Her name is Ruler, of course it is not her actual name and she's a servant in this 'war' they called The Holy Grail Wars. Apparently I'm a magus and thats someone that is affiliated with magic and don't ask me questions on how I'm a magus.' He explains to the former Quincy.

_You sure know how to get into these unpredictable situations Kurosaki._

'Don't remind me...' He sighs annoyingly and turns his attention to his servant, "Come on Ruler, lets head home so we can have a plan for the other servants." Nodding to her master, both Ichigo and herself vanished from the rooftop of the tower to their dorm room, much to Ichigo's disarray.

End of Day 1: Berserker

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to but college has been a major pain (Summer school) but I promise that I'll be doing my best to update as fast as possible.**

**Those of you wondering why I have a deceased Uryu Ishida inside Ichigo's head as a hallucination is because after playing Batman: The Arkham Knight, with a certain character returning as a hallucination, it would make sense for him to appear with Ichigo still dealing with his PTSD from the 1,000 year blood war.**

**Avenger makes his appearance in the story and he'll appear as a anti-hero like Archer is in the U.B.W story.**

**I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for checking out the story and waiting patiently waiting for this chapter.**

**To those of you who are criticizing the chapters and judge what I think is a good idea, sure you all have your opinions but this is my own take on two different universes in one world. Those of you wondering why Rin shot Shirou in one of the chapters, in this story she is more of rookie. In Fate/Zero, if any non-mages were to spot the servants fighting, they are to be executed to keep the Holy Grail and the mages association a secret and she doesn't know that Shirou is a Master/participator of the Holy Grail. ****Those who think the dream sequences are just dumb, they are telling Ichigo's previous life and why he was chosen to participate in the Grail War and how he was 'chosen' to be Ruler's master.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 1: Avenger  
Part 1**

Fuyuki City College: 8:50 P.M.

After escaping from Illya and her servant, Ichigo and Ruler were at the front gate of Fuyuki City College. He received some minor injuries during their bout against the muscular in his ribs, a strain calf muscle in his left leg, a new scar on the left side of his forehead.

"So, any ideas on what just happened Ruler?" He questions his servant, "I don't think that Archer was the one who fired that shot and he's not that powerful, last time I fought him were we about even but that blast is way to much for a servant like that to fire." He stated as he puts dematerializes his sword back into his badge and puts it in his pocket.

"I think this servant maybe one of the most powerful in the war. We'll have to be careful around him or her." Ruler stated as she dematerializes her armor and is in her standard uniform from earlier.

"Yeah but-" He didn't finish as he felt a something coming at them. He looks up to see a armored friend coming down at them with his sword coming down with him. He pushes Ruler away as the blade narrowly miss his right hand. He quickly takes out his badge and materializes his Zanpakuto's in hand.

"You're pretty good Ichigo Kurosaki." The armored man changes his mask into a visor like helmet and he is using to cover his true identity first and foremost, hiding any sense of the man is also telling him Ichigo's current stats from Physical,Mental,Spiritual Pressure,Luck and so on. The aforementioned is projected across the inside of his helmet's visor, giving off the impression of a ghostly and robotic the cowled helmet is yet another helmet, which is featureless and red.

"Who are you?" Ichigo stares at the masked servant.

{Ichigo, something isn't right about him.} Ruler warned her master as she materializes her weapons.

'Noted.' He merged his Zanpakuto's together once more and without warning charges right at him.

'Typical.' The servant thought and uses his bare hands to not only hit Ichigo's Zanpakuto right out of his hands, but uses his palm to directly hit Ichigo's chest, causing Ichigo to spit out some blood form his mouth. With such great force, he pushes Ichigo way back towards the front gates, breaking them in the process. "You do know how to be a complete imbecile you know." He mocks the former Substitute Soul Reaper, "I didn't even need to use my weapons against you if you are coming at me without a plan in the world."

"Damnit," Ichigo growls as he coughs up blood in the process, struggling to stand up from the attack, "Like that'll stop me." The servant only laugh from his statement.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think that is enough to kill you?" Ichigo flinches from his words, "I know that you survived much worse! Hell I know you survived without having a heart!" His eyes widen in shock, how the hell does this servant know all about his past adventures, "Hell I know what you're thinking!" He continues to mock the college student as Ruler decided to jump in, trying to strike down the servant, "Ah, I haven't forgettin about you Ruler." He continues to dodge her attacks and manifests an unusual weapon a blue blade with a gradient from dark blue at the edge to white near the middle of the blade. The handle is silver and black, and is modeled after the Skull with fire emblem, a lion carved on the side and a wing protrusion emerging from the top.

"How?" Ruler questions the masked servant, "How do you even know my name?! Answer me!" He continues to laugh at the blonde haired servant.

"Now why spoil the surprise?" The servant smirks behind his mask and instantly swipes Ruler's weapon from her hand, 'Not bad...Didn't think her weapon had this many difficult magic circuits. Then again I was only a useless fool.' Getting an idea in his head, he tosses the flag like a dart at Ichigo, who didn't have enough time to react as the weapon pierces through Ichigo's right arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screams as he felt the extreme pain in his right arm.

"Master!" Ruler rushes to her master and tries to get her weapon out of his arm with the servant only laughing out loud.

"Ahahahaha! Ah man this is too good!" He continues on laughing, "To think the once hero of the Soul Society rendered to such a weakling! Ahahahaha!"

"You...bastard!" Ichigo yells as he masked servant and charges right at him but the masked servant grabs the flag and twists the flag, completely breaking the arm.

"Now now Ichigo, you shouldn't try to assault me in your current state." He insults the former Soul Reaper and flips him over and places his boot on Ichigo's face, causing a little hole to sink on him. He then turns his attention to Ruler, who couldn't believe that Ichigo was being manhandled.

"You bastard" She yells as her armor turns pure white, her hair becoming loose from the tied into a braid. "You'll pay for hurting him!" She unsheathes her sword and charges right at him and the two would clash their blades. She tries to slash his midsection but he dodges to his left and materializes another sword to his left hand. He tries to cut off her head but she leans back and front kicks his chin, causing him to fall on his back.

He kip ups and stares at Ruler, 'She sure hasn't changed one bit...'shaking the thought out of his head, he decided change his weapon into a sword that feels reminisces of a past life, "Ichigo, you remember this?" He tosses the sword at Ichigo's side, who couldn't believe that it was his former look of Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu's blade is much longer and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain is now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

"H-How...how can..." He struggles to complete his sentence as he sees the look of his old Bankai.

He telepathically draws his sword to his side, grasping the handle. "Let's just say I'm familiar to what you have." He stated to the injured college student, "You only have to think on the people that know you the best." Ichigo could only stare at the masked servant.

"What's your name?" Ichigo clinches his teeth together and clutches his left hand tightly.

"Name's Avenger, A Heroic Spirit of Vengeance. At your service." He mockingly bows his head to the injured student.

'Avenger?' Ruler questions herself, 'How can he appear? Normally they are a rare servant in the Grail Wars...'

"To be honest with you two, I seriously thought that you were all powerful as I expected but to think you were this weak! I mean come on! It's only been what a year or so since your last adventure and you're this rusty? And here I thought you were once a god-like warrior but it turns out that you nothing but a mere joke!" He continues insulting the former Substitute and insult to injury, he materializes Ichigo's current Zanpakutos'. "Maybe this will ring a bell." He mutters to himself as he gathers his own magic in his body as a dark blue aura appears around him.

Ichigo slowly gets up to see his Zanpakutos in Avenger's hands, he couldn't believe that he knows his own weapons from his previous Bankai to his current Zanpakutos. 'No...way...'

"Getsuga Tensho."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for making this a short chapter and for making Ichigo seriously weak as he couldn't do anything in the chapter. **

**The reason why I made Avenger like the Arkham Knight is because both characters hate the main protagonists for what happened to them and Avengers true identity will be revealed in time. Avenger will bring out the beast inside of Ichigo and he'll again become a powerful being like he was back then. **

**Also those of you wondering why Ichigo is weak than his 1,000 year blood war self is because he wanted to forget that life and focus on being a normal human for once and he decided to have his powers suppressed and I'll be explaining on why in the later chapters.**

**This is only part 1 of 3 fights between Ichigo and Avenger. I hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven and while I'm still not 100% still on board on writing this story, I figured that I might as well explain the OC Avenger's backstory and give you guys a hint of who this new servant is.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 1: Avenger  
The Tales of a Unknown Hero Part 1**

Fuyuki City College (Front Gate): 9:00 P.M.

As the masked servant Avenger prepares himself to launch Ichigo's signature attack, all he can do is stare in disbelief that Avenger is copying his own move.

'That bastard!' He then stands up as he holds on to his now broken right arm, 'How does he know my past Zanpakuto's appearance and my Getsuga Tensho?' He questions to himself as tries to prepare himself for the copied Getsuga Tensho from Avenger but for some reason; he felt everything started to slow down until everything came to a complete stop. 'What the hell?' He looks around him to see everything standing still, even Avenger is still.

Soon a woman with red hair that is now becoming familiar to him. His eyes widen as too why she's is here but he is still wondering why time has stopped.

"It's good to see you Ichigo." The woman with red hair said to the college student.

"Aoko Aozaki...what are you-" He didn't finished as Aoko pulls him forward, couple of steps away from the servants eventual Getsuga Tensho. "How did you stop time?" He asks her confusingly.

"I only stopped your sense of time." Aoko stated to the former Soul Reaper, "I've been using magic for years so I've learned how to stopped someone else's time." He only shrugs as he has no idea on what she's even getting at.

"Why are you even here?" He asks the mage while holding his right arm, "I don't recall using the card or the key that is currently on my desktop."

"Well I happened to be observing the whole fight and I have to say is that you're weak. You are facing someone that knows almost everything about you. You past, present and future Ichigo." Aoko gently touches his right arm and presses some of her magic into his arm, causing Ichigo to feel an unusual pressure in his body. "While not everyone has magic circuits in their bodies, but people can unlock their circuits by training with a master and Avenger here happens to be taught by a master in the future." Ichigo again looks at the red haired woman confusingly.

"So you're saying is that Avenger is from the future or something? How can a servant appear from the future if most of the servants here today are from the past?" He asks her more confused than ever.

"Because they are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths. There are variations of Heroic Spirits; The Good Heroes, The Bad Heroes, The Anti-Heroes and Counter Spirits. They are made up of those who truly existed, those only from legends, and those who were never observed at all. Those who existed had belief of their deeds gathered upon their deaths and were sublimated into beings of higher rank, while those who only existed in myths and legends were born from the gathering of those beliefs even though they didn't exist. Those who were not observed are those who made a contract of some sort with the world during their lives and subsequently became Heroic Spirits, Counter Guardians, after their deaths as compensation." Aoko then would go onto explaining everything that is related to the whole Heroic Spirit and so on.

'Gee...this is beyond confusing...'

Aoko would go on and snap his right arm back into place, giving Ichigo a major pain in his arm.

"AH DAMNIT!" He shouted after feeling the sting in his arm, "What the hell?" She would response with a smack to the back of his head.

"Enough baka..." She scowls the stubborn college student as she helps him stand up. "Stop trying to pretend that you are using your full strength when you are not. I know that you are not using your full power and you still need to learn how to use your magic circuits."

"Well I wasn't taught on how to make my magic circuits work. Ain't my fault to begin with." Aoko only rolls her eyes from his statement, "How was I suppose to know how to activate my circuits? I'm not a trained magus or whatever like you guys." He retorts back at the red haired mage, who only rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." She then turns her head to the masked servant, 'His presence is similar to Ichigo's...could he...' Aoko started walking towards the masked servant and touches the mask, feeling that there is something similar between Ichigo and Avenger.

"Aoko, what are you doing?" He clutches his now 'fixed' right now.

'Let me see...' She touches the servants mask and sees how this servant has a familiar presence as Ichigo.

Flashback of the Avenger's Past,

_Looking at the grave of a loved one, Aoko sees a_ s_piky white hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with tan skin and brown eyes and he is a young adult possibly in his 20's-30's, kneeling to someone that must have been so dear to him._

_"If only I didn't lose control of the situation...you would still be here..." The young man clutches his fists together, something that he must feel bad about. "I swore that I was to protect you and my family but I didn't think it was going to go this bad..."_

_'Was this the reason why this servant became a heroic spirit?' Aoko thought as she continues examining the situation._

_Avenger takes out a picture in his pocket and looks a picture of his family; his father, sisters, his wives and couple of his kids. He wanted to see them again but they got caught into his work and were assassinated in their sleep back in their home while Avenger was doing an assignment for the Magic Association in Europe. _

_Aoko sees a familiar mask that was on the floor in front of the grave, her eyes widen in shock to see who the true identity of Avenger is._

_'I knew it...'_

_"I won't need this anymore..." He then stands up and begins to walk away from the graveyard. "I'll discard my past and everything that has happened...I no longer will go by {BLANK} and for now on, I'll go on as Avenger, the spirit of vengeance." He stated as he materializes a black mask that is based on his old life that he no longer wants to be and now focuses his life to finding the murders that killed his love ones._

_'So...that's how he became Avenger..'_

_"If my life were to end, I here by sign my life to the world as a Heroic Spirit or whatever. I feel that this is my last mission. I don't seek any repayment from anyone but if there was any wish I want; it's to give wisdom to that particular some and give him a reason not to __give up on everything to be normal but there's no way he can have a normal life."_

_With that said, the newly named Avenger disappeared without a trace in the world but Aoko would get a glance on what his life would be until the day he died. But before she would move forward in time, she decided to__ look at the gravestone and there as a few letters on the stone and it read: H.I.A.L. and wonders what does each of the letters mean on the gravestone and there was the list of his children: Masaki, Sora, Senna for example._

_3 years later..._

_{We got a 10-80! Two citizen's were killed and one civi is alive!} Avenger hears on what's going on through the radio and hears the dispatch. _

_'The bomber should still be around the area...' Avenger activated some of his magic circuits in his arms and materializes one of his handmade bows. 'Now...where are...' He examines the area and sees his target highlighted in gold, 'Found you...' He constructed an arrow and prepares to strike down the bomber... "Goodbye." He fires off the arrow and strikes the bomber in the head, effectively killed the bomber._

_Screams started to be heard at the sight of the killed bomber and police started to arrive in the area, searching everywhere from the bowman but there was nothing._

_Avenger only smirks that the police were now trying to find him but disappears from the area and goes into his own hidden cave with dozens of dozens of swords all around the cave. He places another arrow to the wall, for his 80th kill of the year. After adopting the name Avenger, he would go on to killing all terrorists, murders, psychopaths and the list would goes on of those who are dangerous. _

_Aoko looks at the Avenger's cave where she sees different magic circles for different area all around the world, different herbs and spices for medicine, jewels in a box with different purposes in different dangerous situations, books ranging from lost magic to constructing different materials for swords making.. __'Impressive...seems that he took magecraft to a serious note.' She didn't think that he was serious at first but after the tragic event in his life, this must be the new purpose for his life._

_'Thank Kami that bomber was found...been hunting that bastard for months...' Avenger sits in his chair and marks the bomber's and continues on reading his book. 'I remember seeing a kid that using projection magic...' He flips the page and continues on reading his book, 'Maybe I can find away to create a Reality Marble like Archer did...' _

_With all the swords Avenger has been creating and testing out, the cave is going to be cluttered with swords and all types magic accessories all around the cave. Turning on the multiple TV's in his cave, he turns his attention to the news all around the world._

_{In other news, Japan will be facing a heavy raining.}  
{Everything in New York seems to be fine after a __mysterious bowman killed the bomber, Victor Rodriguez, bombed the city bank where couple of citizens died in the attack, so far, no one has found a trace of the bowman. The city can rest after the bombing.}  
{Kelly Hudson reporting in and we have a kidnapping of a child around the age of 5-8 years old and her name is Vanessa Cruz. She has been missing for the past couple of hours, last seen at her school where she was doing an after school project with her twin sister Alexis and their teacher Mr. Shepard, who reported the kidnapping. This is Kelly Hudson, from Venezia news, back to you.}_

_That made Avenger tensed up after hearing a little girl being kidnapped somewhere in Venice. Grabbing his bow and a materializing an arrow, he takes off the point at puts a bit of a sleeping drug around the newly forged arrow arrow that will put his target asleep rather than killed. _

_'Better save that girl.' He then transport himself to Venezia where he was going to rescue the girl._

Venezia: 9 P.M.

_Once there, Avenger began his search for the little girl by using an artificial mystic eye that has been in his blood for years, Eagle's Vision. While he may not know what caused the creation of the artificial mystic eye but he suggested that it must had something to deal with a event that has changed his life __forever._

_During his youth, Avenger wondered as to why he was able to see people differently with the way his eyes glowed and the reason why he was able to was because he had a unique version of the Mystic Eyes called "Pure Eyes." and it's_ _the ability to see that which normally cannot be seen. They are similar to Mystic Eyes, and, while both are inheritable, Pure Eyes differ from them. Mystic Eyes are traits of the body, something like inheriting the traits of a parent's body, while Pure Eyes are like inheriting fate and destiny, the offspring continuing the parent's will and quest. They are a more common occurrence than Mystic Eyes, and they can only be inherited by "humans" with high spiritual power. They can be said to reflect the parent's karma in the offspring, and they are an ability saints may often possess._

_Because of his years of fighting and protecting the people he cares about for most of his young adult life, it was his fate to carry on both of his parents lineage and fate. His Pure Eyes ability also change his own Magic Circuits in his body, allowing him to give him a 2nd unique vision called 'Eagle's Vision' as he calls it but there is no clear name to his own Mystic Eye._

_'Now...where did you go...' His eyes turn golden as he sees the entire scenario of what happened to the girl. While waiting for their mother, Avenger sees Alexis going to the bathroom while leaving Vanessa alone for awhile until the perpetrator came out of nowhere and placed a sleeping spell on her, something rather common for mages. 'Disgusting pig...' he follows the trail where the perpetrator was last seen._

_Avenger grabbed a jewel from his pocket and crushes it in his hand, tossing at the scene of the crime. The powder then lighted up the van's trail._

_'Found you...' He then proceeds to follows the trail with Aoko following the mage, without even knowing it._

_30 minutes later..._

_'There you are...' He teleported towards the location in one of the abandoned homes in the east coast of the state, he materializes an arrow but replaces the end with a dart-like arrow. Thinking of putting the criminal to sleep rather then giving the child nightmares of a dead person. 'This should do it.' He activates his Eagles vision and sees his target on the rooftop smoking a cigarette. There's a wall that's covering his target, 'Reinforce arrow to drill...' He changes the specific properties to drill through the wall, 'Winds lightly going to my left, so...' He aims to his right in a 30 degree angel and fire. _

_The arrow then curves from the wind and begins to drill through the wall._

_"Che cos'è?" (What's that?) The man questions to the noise he's currently hearing. Walking towards the wall, he didn't expect an arrow to hit him in the forehead. Feeling a bit drowsy, the man falls down face first as Avenger instantly appears behind him and heads downstairs._

_'Okay...where are you?' He activates his Eagle's vision once more and looks room by room for the little girl and lo and behold, he found the girl in the closest holding onto a stuff bear. 'There you are.' He then entered the master bedroom and opens the closest where the little girl is shielding herself from the man and then uses some magic to speak to her in Italian, "Ehi, io non sono qui per farti del male_._ (I'm not here to hurt you. The little girl then lowers the teddy bear to see the man kneeling down to her level. "Il mio nome è {BLANK} e io sono qui per farti i tuoi genitori."(My name is {BLANK} and I'm here to get you to your parents.) but the little girl didn't buy it._

_"va via!"_ (Go_ away!)" The little girl begged of him._

_"So che sei spaventata, ma guardate." (I know you're scared but look...) Avenger would then take off his mask and show his true face to the girl, "Sono solo una persona normale come te. Io non sono qui per farti del male." _(_I'm just a normal person like you. I'm not here to hurt you.) Feeling a bit more safe with out a mask, the little girl then slowly scoots closer to him._

_"Mi puoi prendere alla mia mamma e papà per favore? (Can you take me to my mommy and daddy please?) The little girl asks him kindly and polite, to which he nods his head._

_"Cosa certa_." (_Sure thing.) He then takes out his phone and shows a 3D holographic map to her, " Sapete dove si vive?" (Do know where you live?)_

_The little girl then begins to walk around the 3D holographic map and sees some familiar sightings...the shopping district, the __pizzeria down the street and finally her home.__ "Giusto qui!" (Right here!) She pointed a 2 story home. _

_'Good...' Avenger would then highlight that area as he puts on some contacts on so that he can see the designated area of where the little girl lives at. "C'era un ragazzo che stava fumando sul tetto?" (Was there a guy smoking on the roof?)_

_"Si.." (Yes.) She replies back._

_"Non dovete preoccuparvi di lui e. Lo porto alla polizia quando cado fuori alla vostra casa dei genitori. Ok?"(You do not have to worry about him and. I will take him to the police when I drop you off to your parents home. Ok?) The little girl nods her head as Avenger holds out his hand, to which she accepts as Avenger teleports them away to her home within a few seconds._

_"E 'stato fantastico! Fallo ancora!" (That was cool! Do it again!) She never thought that she was here in her home from the kidnapper's place within a few seconds._

_"Spiacente, ma si sa che i tuoi genitori sono preoccupati per te. Dite loro che hai incontrato un eroe, va bene?" (_Sorry but you know that your parents are worried about you. Tell them that you met a hero, okay?)

_"Si!" (Yes!) And with that the little girl to which he knows her as Vanessa Cruz. He then disappears with the blink of an eye and was back at the kidnappers place._

_'You shouldn't even pick on little girls you pig...' He was about to dispose of the disgusting man by using a blade he never thought he was going to ever use until he heard a familiar notes of a small harp and several ninja knives were thrown at him, to which he blocked with ease._

_"Stop right there {BLANK}." He then turns around to see the female mage in training he knows too well. "Just what are you doing here?" She questions her former acquaintance._

_"Should had remember you were here Sheik." He then picks up the ninja knives and spins them in the palm of his hand, "Thought you were in Spain or somewhere for the Mage's Association." He tosses her back her knives._

_The female mage he is talking to is Sheik, a former member of the Mage's Association and secret lover of Avenger's. _

_"Someone had to keep an eye on you while you disappeared for the past 3 years." She stated to her former lover._

_"You knew I was here?" He kept a stern look at the woman in front of him._

_She nod her head, "Even in the Mage's Association, I can tell it was you when you activated your Mystic Eyes." _

_'Figures...Sheik has __been keepin an eye out for wielders of the Mystic Eyes under orders of the Mage's Association.' He mutters to himself, "You think I've gone rouge now?" He questions her as she shook her head, "Then why are you here?"_

_"I've been searching for you to see if you were alright {BLANK}. I know that you're dealing with the hatred of the murder that killed your family. I wanted to be there for you and you know I will always." Avenger knew that when he disappeared from the world and had gone underground, Sheik would do anything to find him. _

_"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt Sheik. After all, the people I care about are gone and now that you're here, your life could be in danger." He was about to leave until Sheik wraps her hands around his waist. "Please let go Sheik."_

_Sheik would of course shook her head and hugs his tightly, "I don't want to lose you too {BLANK}." Tears would then started to leak out of her eyes, "When you had disappeared from the face of the Earth, I went everywhere that you love to go to. I looked tirelessly for you {BLANK}." _

_Avenger only sighed, he knew that Sheik would do anything to find him as they __grew closer and closer until she knew she was in love with the former and he does care about her but after what had happened 3 years ago, he didn't want her life to be in danger so he decided to vanish without a trace until today. While he may not know her true name, she gave him a codename she goes by as Sheik. She belonged to a known clan of Demon Hunters in Spain and in Europe known as Sheikah, a rather secretive group of Demon Hunters that has been covered in myths but no knows what else._

_Sheik is about in her 20's, same as Avenger, has an athletic built body and is 5'5, possibly a C/D cup, has red eyes, blonde hair that covers her left side and tied into a braid that is down to her back. _

_"You have your priorities and I have mine Sheik. I'm no longer doing any work for the Mage's Association." _

_"Then you'll make an enemy out of them if you continue this path of bloodshed {BLANK}." Sheik stated to him as she removes his helmet, revealing his now tan skin, white hair and brown eyes. It has been 3 years since that dreadful day and the day Avenger disappeared from the face of the Earth. Sheik knew that he was going through but didn't think he was willing to disappear from the world but here today, she might get the chance to see what he has been dealign with._

_"Listen {BLANK}, I know that you always wanted a family with the people you love. Your wives, your children plus having your parents and sisters by your side help raising your kids. How do you feel if you were alright __making a second family?" That question has been on his mind for awhile but he never thought of Sheik being a potential mother of his children._

_"I...I don't know to be honest Sheik. I lost the people I love and if I get you pregnant, you might be a target." Avenger has been trying to figure out who were the assassins that killed his family. The Mage's Association has no quarrel with him as he was a former student of theirs and an ally to the Demon Hunter's Organization for a short time after spending time with the Mage's Association. During his time as a student of the Mage's Association, he got the attention of the masters as they never seen this potential with a student, who has no idea on magic but there was some magic circuits in him that could possibly match a great mage like Aoko Aozaki, who is considered to be a genius with her magic circuits in her body._

_Sheik would then lower her mask to show Avenger her true beauty. _

_"Let me heal your wounds {BLANK}." She then caresses his cheek, leans in closer to his lips, "I know you would only push me away to keep me out of harms way but you know I'm capable of defending myself and have the skills to back it up." Their foreheads then touch each other, "I want to be here with you." _

_Their lips touched as Sheik wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss __between the two of them. It felt like a eternity since the last time Sheik kissed her lover, as Avenger would then lower his arms to her butt and having her legs wrapped around his waist._

_'I have to make sure that her life will not be in danger. I will not lose her like how I lost my family.' Avenger thought to himself as he then ends the kiss between __the 2 of them. "Come on, I better get you out of here." She then nods her head as Avenger wraps his arms around her and the two would disappear once more, leaving Aoko alone as he begins to __think of different outcomes of the man she could possibly had trained in the future and how the former would become a Counter Spirit._

_'Avenger; the Heroic Spirit of Vengeance. I guess I can see why he's after the men that killed his family by adopting the name Avenger. So far, he's killed several man that are linked to his family's deaths and only a few remain in his desk.' Aoko thought to herself as she rewinds the memory to see him kissing Sheik but unknown to her, he materializes a throwing knife and killed the man that was unconscious. 'Seem's he's only getting better for the past 3 years of hunting them down. Seems he didn't pick up his former abilities and __only has been using magic when he possibly enrolled to the Mage's Association but my question is...why does he have his full memories? Normally a servant shouldn't remember of his or her former life but he does...'_

_Once a spirit becomes a servant, normally they don't get their full memories but as time passes on; they'll remember their former life and their one wish. So far with Avenger, when he was staring at his families grave, he announced that he would give his life to become a Heroic Spirit to the world. Now what await is his death and to see as to why he wants to give one advise to a particular someone about his choice in life._

_'Guess I'll have to see the baby making in their room...great...' She can imagine what lies ahead of this tragic life that once belonged to a human that wanted to live in peace for once but couldn't after the effects and was enrolled to a prestigious school in London and was trained to learn their arts and was an acceptable student for only a couple of years attending the school. _

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. The first 4k word chapter in the story and part 1 of Avenger's life.**

**The next chapter won't come until probably I can find my passion for this story and yes Sheik is based on the L.O.Z. game and have her remain as a 'ninja demon hunter' in the story (minus the pointy ears). **

**Hope you guys figure out who is Avenger and I'll talk to you all later. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven, thank you guys for checking out the previous chapter of Avenger's background and what you all thought of the chapter as well.**

**Time for the part 2 of the tragic hero and the creation of his Noble Phantasm. I also thought of adding some characters from some of Type-Moon series.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

**End of Day 1: Avenger  
The Tales of a Unknown Hero Part 2  
A Reaper's Unlimited Heaven**

Avenger's Hidden Cave: 4:00 P.M.

2 years have passed since Avenger and Sheik vanished without a trace. While he was against the idea of having the same predicament as his previous wives and his children, she wanted to be there for him because she knew his mindset was. She doesn't want him to become something like a demon in her mind.

During the first month of them together, she wanted to rebuild their previous relationship before Ichigo became a married man and a father to his children and sought him out for months to no end until 2 years ago. She was learning on what he's been doing during his disappearance and acted out as a freelance mercenary magi, where he kept an eye out on any mages going rouge and causing trouble around the world.

Month 2, she got to see how he was creating the black bow and multiple different variations of the tips.

"You seriously copied a magus during your youth?" Sheik questions the white haired young man, who nods his head to her question.

"As you are aware of my ancestry Sheik, I can use my own bow and arrows by using what is called **'Spiritual Energy'** something that I've had most of my life and when I was part of this fight that I wanted no part in, I saw some kid use a unique ability he knows called **'Projection' **magic. That was something only he knew but for some reason, I was able to learn his ability thanks to my first teacher, Aoko Aozaki."

Her eyes widen that to hear Aoko taught him basic fundamentals of what she knows of magic and helped him get use to having magic circuits in his body. She knows Aoko is considered to be the greatest magus to have ever live based on what she knows of the only mage to know one of the **Fifth Magic** **(Blue Magic) **which is considered to be a rarity. Before going to the Mage's Association, he spent a year certain event and went onto learning how to use the circuits in his body properly and he was an ace like she was during her youth.

During his training, Aoko would test him to project the same swords and weapons of the previous servants and masters of the Holy Grail Wars and while he was not a master like Archer, he was able to excel the abilities of Shirou Emiya, one of the former mages of the Holy Grail Wars and former colleague after training with Aoko once he enrolled to the Mage's Association.

And once there, he became a capable student and a respected peer to everyone in the Association and was recognized as a prodigy of Lord El-Melloi II, who wanted to see his true potential as a magus. There were rumors of a possible engagement with the heir of the Edelfelt family, Luviagelita Edelfelt during his years in the Association and she became infatuated with her 'subordinate' and wanted someone with his unlimited potential as her husband but of course, there were some clashes with certain people in his group.

Luvia also gotten to know his background as to why she can feel this pressure coming out of him and she got to know his ancestry as well. She was rather impress with his ability to learn magic quickly and wanted her to be part of the family but this would cause some trouble with his friends.

"I wonder why you have this playboy aura around you..." He instantly turn pale because he knows that there is one thing to be afraid of and that is a woman's wrath; to which he knows very well with his former wives.

"I'm not that type to fool around Sheik. You know I'm a loyal type to my friends and family." To which he spoke in truth. Avenger has been one of the most loyal to anyone he has come across and trusted by many of his fellow peers.

"I see but don't think your off the hook."

He sighs as he knows he is still in trouble with her. He has never figured out women for most of his teenage life to his young adult life. During his youth, he would get teased from his former masters of a woman's body including a close friend of his that became more romantic with him and they were a 'couple' by the time they were in their sophomore year in college. She was also the first one to gain the courage to bare his children and was his first wife by the time they finished college.

"Come on, just forget about the whole romance thing and help me out on this." He said as he goes back onto his project. The past two months, he has been creating a unique item they call a Reality Marble. During his travels throughout the European region from London, Italy, France and Spain, he has came across different mages and learned their unique abilities and they helped him became a skilled magus in the process, even after his training at the Mage's Association in London.

He remembers a certain servant and the magus Shirou Emiya using a Reality Marble that was based on their ability to project swords they both called it 'Unlimited Blade Works'. A world filled with thousand if not millions of swords within the young mage's mind.

'So this is what he's been doing?' Aoko thought to herself as she walked freely around his room, wondering of the mage has been practicing and creating. 'I thought that Reality Marble has been banned by the Mage's Association...how did he manage to figure out the creating a marble...'

It is a magecraft that comes close to being real magic, and as a taboo among taboos and mystery among mysteries, it is one of the pinnacles for a magus for which research has been banned by the Mage's Association. Those that do have a Reality Marble would inevitably earn a Sealing Designation if discovered due to its nature as a unique magical ability that cannot be acquired through study and does not pass on to one's a Reality Marble is not something every magus can achieve through research. Caster, far above all modern magi, cannot utilize one, but she could construct "another world" of the same scale with enough time and expenses. Areas that are full of grudges, filled with remnants of strong regrets, are like Reality Marbles to spirits.

The created worlds are completely cut off from normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular World. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a **Reality Marble** is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same. The size of the Self and the World is switched, enclosing the World in a small container while the Self is expanded. The contained World is the World Egg and the name of the theory. They will encase anyone within range, causing them to disappear from view. Magi are still able to feel the presence of the Bounded Field, and while they cannot be directly affected from the outside, a large burst of mana, such as Excalibur, may be able to disrupt them. The World constantly attempts to crush the unnatural bounded fields, as they are not created by spiritual beings, meaning that it costs a great deal of magical energy to construct one and keep it stabilized. This generally only allows them to be used for a few minutes, but given their powerful nature, that is likely enough time to properly utilize them, even the strongest Dead Apostle can not maintain a Reality Marble for more than a single night. Each world has its own set of patterns and rules, which can be said to be an invasion of reality by the diagram inscribed on the soul, and as it is just one aspect put into form, the user cannot add their own will into the form of the barrier.

"You sure you are fine creating this Reality Marble?" Sheik questions the white haired magus, "Creating a Reality Marble can cause an extreme amount of stress to the hosts body and mind." She said extremely concerned for his well being.

"It's going to be fine Sheik. Remember," He turns around and faces her with his **Pure Eyes. **

Pure Eyes are the ability to see that which normally cannot be seen. They are similar to **Mystic Eyes**, and, while both are inheritable, **Pure Eyes** differ from them.** Mystic Eyes** are traits of the body, something like inheriting the traits of a parent's body, while Pure Eyes are like inheriting fate and destiny, the offspring continuing the parent's will and quest. They are a more common occurrence than **Mystic Eyes**, and they can only be inherited by "humans" with high spiritual power. They can be said to reflect the parent's karma in the offspring, and they are an ability saints may often possess.

Avenger discovered that he had a rare/unique ability during his Sophomore year in the Mage's Association. He had some discomforts during his first encounter before he even attended the Mage's Association. At first, he wondered why was getting these bizarre visions of his past self, seeing targets with a gold highlight around them. His vision was sharp as an eagle as he was able to see targets miles away, trace his targets and find the right people that can be of use to him.

"I can use my **Pure Eyes** ability and try to recreate this **Reality Marble**." His eyes turn into a sky blue color. 'Maybe I can use an incantation like Archer...'

He reaches out his right hand and a blue flame started to surround him.

I am the soul of the guardian  
The shattered shield of my family  
The broken sheath of my revenge  
The blood soaked blade of my resolve  
With my every strength, I hold back the inevitable  
With my every cry, I mock Fate's decrees  
Among endless numbers, I stand above, sword in hand,  
ready to pierce the Heavens of God  
to slay the moon that illuminates my loss  
A creature I am, forged from loss and hate  
My existence has no other meaning  
My sheath is broken  
My rage unchained  
With my souls united  
I will Avenge my past  
Reaper's Unlimited Heaven"

Soon the world begins to envelope the magus as he sees what this new created world has become. This world began taking shape in the form of a giant city in ruins, the windows of each building was all destroyed. Swords, axes, lances, were filled in this world from top to bottom. Half of the sky was filled with the bright blue sky while the other half was filled with dark clouds filled with rain.

Avenger looks in front of him and sees a hill top of a couple of weapons he saw during his youth, purely black blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of his forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Avenger's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. A third sword was giving the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself becomes slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. The 4th sword was a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of an old sword that the hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. The 5th and final weapon was a holy flag with the flag being half white and black based on his heritage.

'Didn't think I was going to see them again...'

* * *

2 Months Later

It has been 2 months since Avenger created the** Reality Marble** and all he has been doing is trying to perfect his 'Reaper's Unlimited Heaven' so that he can find a way to beat the very servant he named himself. Right now, Avenger is currently resting from using the **Reality Marble** a bit way to much to the point of exhaustion.

'Didn't think he would push himself to the limit.' Sheik thought to herself as she was nursing her love one's health. While she has been helping him become a better magus, Sheik also has become more adaptive to becoming a nurse. 'He needs to stop pushing his body to the absolute limits. Much more of this, he will collapse and perhaps die.'

She hears her love one's groans as he slowly begins to rise up.

"You need to rest {BLANK} you still haven't completely healed." Sheik warns her love one and tries to make sure he gets some rest.

He slowly brushes her away as he wanted to get this **Reality Marble** to be complete. "Don't need it Sheik."

"You won't be able to use it {BLANK} your mana source is almost drained. You need to rest." Avenger didn't want to listen to her as he brushes her away. "Damnit {BLANK} the **Reality Marble** takes a lot of mana from you. You need to take your time of trying to complete the **Reality Marble** but rushing is going to complicate it."

Sheik knows that creating a **Reality Marble** is one of the biggest taboo's if you were still part of the Mage's Association but Avenger is no longer a student of the Association and can do whatever he wants at the cost of being watched until the day he 'faked' his death.

"I need this** Reality Marble** to be perfect Sheik! The day I saw everything was takin from me, all I can think was the day I met the person I named myself after! All I want is to make this **Reality Marble **to be ready when I do face Avenger!" He shouted loudly at her, "I keep on getting memories of my past; the day I saw my family was murdered, my children kidnapped, the women in my life are gone!"

"Getting revenge is not going to end well with you if you keep on pursuing this path! Most of my former friends wanted revenge against someone that they all hated and they all ended six feet under. This path you're on will take a bad turn for you. You need stop this obsessive thirst for revenge as you will surely die for something you don't even know."

"You weren't there Sheik! That bastard has been mocking me and I want to find him and kill him! He has the same **Reality Marble **that I made. Just like the Emiya kid, I can beat him if I made this **Reality Marble.**" He then makes a big sigh and looks at her in her eyes, "I need this Sheik. Once everything is done, Well move to Morocco and start our family there. Away from all the trouble." Both of them intertwine their fingers together.

"Morocco?" She questions him with a confuse expression on her face, "You know that place is still very expensive to live in you know."

He chuckles since she has no idea, "Well since I'm still a magus mercenary for hire, I made quiet the fortune from training people like me under the condition of the Mage's Association, taking out the occasional bad guy or army, treasure hunting..."

"Treasure hunting?"

"Some rich people would occasionally ask me to find treasures of myth like something about Sir Francis Drake." He tries to remember what specific trip he went on but couldn't as he continued, "We're set for life as well as our kids."

That has been something during their talk; having kids. Before his family was murdered, Avenger was a great family man. He knew how to raise his kids and was very protective of his two daughters much like his 3 sons. He wanted to make sure that his kids had their parents growing up as he couldn't forget that day he became a protector to his family.

Soon he can feel his phone beginning to shake in his front left pocket.

"Hello?" He answers his phone and hears a familiar voice, "I see...I'll meet with you in a few days." He then ends his phone call and turns his attention to his lover.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"An old contact: Shiki Ryougi."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys. Sorry for not being as updated as much as I wanted to but I've been having some creative problems with the story and I had to scrap some ideas that I originally wanted. I still want to complete this story, even with some issues. **

**The next chapter is going to be the final chapter of the 'Avenger Tales'. I wanted to do something that 'gave birth' to the title of the story 'A Reaper's Unlimited Heaven' and what it means to the whole story. Since the OC servant is based on a character of the series, I wanted to do with the concept of him living in the world of 'magic' instead of his previous roots.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	18. update

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and bring you is a quick update for "The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven", it's been 9 months since the last time I've updated this story and the next chapter.**

**A lot of you guys have been asking when is the next chapter and the main answer is I won't be doing a new chapter as I a might be doing a complete re-do of this story. While I do like where I have the story but there are some things that might have to change. I do want to keep the OC Avenger class servant as he is one of my main characters/main anti hero of the story.**

**I might do a complete redo sometime in the new year.**


End file.
